


Initially, he wanted to be a pilot

by LaTuM



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Cabin Pressure/Sherlock crossover with a twist, All is not what it seems, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of ‘ooh!’ moments if you know your 'Cabin Pressure' and your 'Sherlock', Psychological Trauma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff si è appena risvegliato in ospedale senza però ricordare come ci sia arrivato. Quando gli viene raccontato che tutti i suoi ricordi non sono reali, non vuole crederci. Per fortuna ci sono persone che lo aiuteranno a ritrovare la memoria e scoprire chi è veramente...</p><p>[crossover Sherlock BBC & Cabin Pressure scritta da Ariane_DeVere. Traduzione di LaTuM]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Initially, he wanted to be a pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947725) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



> **Premesse dell'autrice:** C'è tanto angst, problemi psicologici e spero anche un po' di humor. Più avanti si parlerà di un tentato suicidio assistito e ci sarà un po' di violenza.  
>  Per il resto ho cercato di restare il più vaga possibile per quanto concerne le condizioni psicologiche e le cure. Ho fatto alcune ricerche e consultato gente che ne sa qualcosa in materia, ma non ho voluto approfondito il discorso su quello che sta provando Martin o quanto possa essere grave la sua condizione. Diciamo che l'aspetto medico è andato a farsi benedire per il bene superiore della storia. Ho cercato di rimanere entro certi limiti, ma se temete che l'imprecisione nei dettagli in merito alla cura dei problemi psicologici del protagonista possa non essere di vostro gradimento, forse è meglio non leggere questa storia...

  
  
  
  
  
“... apra gli occhi per favore. Coraggio...”  
  
E alla fine Martin cedette a quella voce dal tono gentile ma insistente. Si sentiva le palpebre estremamente pesanti ed era talmente stanco da essere già esausto soltanto nel provare ad aprire gli occhi. Alla fine, però, ce la fece ricevendo come risposta un sorriso incoraggiante dall'uomo di mezza età con i capelli bianchi chino su di lui.  
  
“Ben fatto. Ora mi guardi, per favore... bene, così.”  
  
Martin sbatté le palpebre diverse volte prima di rimanere paralizzato dal terrore nel momento in cui notò che l'uomo aveva indosso un camice bianco e portava uno stetoscopio appeso al collo. L'uomo – o meglio, il dottore – si raddrizzò e annuì in segno di assenso senza però smettere di sorridergli.  
  
“E' tutto ok” disse in tono rassicurante “E' al sicuro, adesso. Si trova in ospedale ma sta bene. Ora solleverò leggermente il materasso per farla stare più comodo.”  
  
Il medico impugnò il telecomando e premette un tasto che fece alzare il letto di diversi centimetri. Quando Martin si trovò quasi seduto iniziò a guardarsi in giro per la stanza con aria preoccupata. C'erano due poltrone, due mobiletti, un armadio e, dalla porta poco distante dal letto, riusciva a scorgere il bagno. La finestra dava su un giardino ben curato con molte aiuole, e tutto il perimetro era circondato da alberi. Ovvio che si trovava in una stanza d'ospedale, ma anche se ogni singola cosa in quel posto sembrava gridare lusso da ogni poro, questo non lo aiutò a essere meno spaventato. Martin notò che aveva indosso un pigiama da ospedale, un ago infilato nella mano e diversi elettrodi sul petto per tenere sotto controllo la sua frequenza cardiaca. Si strofinò un attimo gli occhi cercando di ricordarsi come fosse finito in ospedale, ma senza successo.  
  
“E' al sicuro, adesso” ripeté l'uomo accanto a lui “Io sono il dottor Shelton e al momento lei si trova al St. Margaret's Hospital di Peterborough.”  
  
“Come...?” fece per chiedere Martin ma la sua voce non era che un lieve sussurro. Deglutì a fatica a provò di nuovo “Come ci sono arrivato? Perché Peterborough?” *  
  
“Non si preoccupi” lo rassicurò il dottore “Al momento potrebbe accusare una leggera perdita di memoria, ma le tornerà a breve. Devo solo porle alcune domande... se per lei va bene.”  
  
Martin annuì cercando di ricordarsi cosa gli fosse successo prima che si risvegliasse in quel letto d'ospedale.  
  
“Può dirmi il suo nome?” domandò il dottor Shelton.  
  
“Mar-Martin Crieff” rispose l'uomo “Capitano Martin Crieff.”  
  
Shelton annuì e rivolse una veloce occhiata all'uomo accanto alla porta.  
  
“E' il suo nome completo?”  
  
“Martin Richard Crieff.”  
  
“Quando è nato?”  
  
“Il sette luglio millenovecentosettantacinque.”  
  
“Il suo indirizzo?”  
  
“Il 25 di Parkside Terrace, Fitton” disse Martin “Come ho fatto ad arrivare qui?”  
  
“Le posso assicurare che a breve le spiegherò tutto, Martin” disse Shelton “Sa dirmi intanto il suo numero di telefono?”  
  
Martin glielo disse, mentre l'uomo sulla porta recuperava un taccuino dalla tasca interna della giacca e vi scrisse qualcosa.  
  
“Chi è il suo parente più prossimo?”  
  
Martin lo guardò con aria preoccupata e il dottore gli sorrise.  
  
“Non si preoccupi, è solo una domanda, non c'è alcun pericolo.”  
  
“Uhm, ok. Wendy Crieff, mia madre. Vive a Wokingham. Potete trovare il suo numero sul mio cellulare.”  
  
“Sa dirmi che lavoro fa?”  
  
“Sono il capitano di un aeromobile. Lavoro per la MJN con base all'aeroporto di Fitton.”  
  
Il dottor Shelton annuì.  
  
“Perfetto. Ancora un paio di domande, questa volta più generali. Mi servono capire il grado di perdita di memoria. Dove risiede la Regina?”  
  
“A Buckingham Palace” rispose Martin confuso.  
  
“Chi vive al numero 10 di Downing Street?”  
  
“Il Primo Ministro.”  
  
“E chi è il Primo Ministro in carica?”  
  
Martin aprì la bocca per poi aggrottare la fronte.  
  
“Non... non me lo ricordo” ammise guardando il dottore anche se poté giurare di aver visto con la coda dell'occhio l'uomo sulla porta sorridere alla sua affermazione. Nel momento in cui però Martin girò la testa in direzione dell'uomo, quello aveva un'espressione impassibile e aveva ripreso a scrivere sul suo taccuino.  
  
“Per favore, mi dica cos'è successo” disse Martin rivolgendosi al dottore “Sono stato coinvolto in un incidente? Non ricordo assolutamente come ho fatto ad arrivare qua.”  
  
“E' stato trovato in stato di shock, qualcuno ha chiamato un'ambulanza e l'hanno portata nell'ospedale più vicino. Una volta capita l'entità del danno, è stato trasferito nel nostro ospedale.”  
  
“Dove mi trovavo?” chiese Martin, sbarrando gli occhi dal terrore “Oh, mio Dio... ero sulla pista d'atterraggio? O peggio in volo?”  
  
“Martin, è necessario che lei si calmi” disse il dottor Shelton nel momento in cui l'uomo aveva iniziato a respirare a fatica “Non era a bordo, glielo garantisco” e rivolse un'altra occhiata all'uomo alla porta “Non era nessuno dei suoi amici o dei suoi parenti nel momento in cui si è sentito male.”  
  
“Perché riesco a ricordare nulla?” chiese Martin quasi prossimo a un attacco di panico.  
  
“Lei, signor Crieff, ha avuto quello che chiamato un disturbo psicotico breve” gli spiegò gentilmente il dottor Shelton “E' una condizione mentale che si verifica spesso a seguito di un forte stress. La perdita di memoria è un sintomo comune ma, date le circostanze, sono certo la recupererà a breve.”  
  
“Ho avuto un esaurimento nervoso, non è così?” disse Martin in preda all'ansia “Oh, Dio... non mi permetteranno più di volare...”  
  
“Un disturbo psicotico breve non equivale a un esaurimento nervoso” disse il dottor Shelton “Quello che è successo a lei è leggermente più complesso ma può essere curato e sono certo che a breve sarà perfettamente in grado di tornare a fare il suo lavoro.”  
  
“Dovrei chiamare mia madre” disse Martin “Sarà preoccupata.”  
  
“Temo che al momento non sia possibile” disse il dottor Shelton “Durante il primo stadio della sua riabilitazione dovremmo somministrarle dei farmaci antipsicotici. Le indurranno sonnolenza e la faranno sentire confuso, ragion per cui è meglio che per questo periodo i suoi contatti rimangano circoscritti allo staff medico di questo ospedale. Tuttavia posso assicurarle che la sua famiglia è stata informata di quanto è successo e che non si trova in pericolo. Sarà nostro compito aggiornarli regolarmente in merito ai suoi progressi” concluse il medico guardando nuovamente in direzione dell'uomo sulla porta.  
  
Martin lo guardò prima che la verità cominciasse a farsi strada dentro di lui.  
  
“Sono stato internato, vero?” domandò sommessamente.  
  
“E' vero, lei è stato trattenuto secondo le regole del dipartimento d'igiene mentale” disse il dottor Shelton “Ma questo quando è stato trovato in stato di shock. Dopo che si è stabilizzato e, a seguito delle dovute visite, è stato deciso di trattenerla per la sua sicurezza e per permettere a noi medici di curarla nel miglior modo possibile. Nei prossimi giorni uno dei nostri curatori[1] verrà a spiegarle quali sono i suoi diritti e le fornirà nei documenti con tutte le informazioni necessarie” concluse il medico prima di presentargli l'uomo che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto in silenzio sulla porta.  
  
“Le presento il signor Gregory” disse Shelton “E' lui che segue il suo caso ed è anche lo... lo psicologo che l'avrà in cura.”  
  
Martin non era di certo un asso nel leggere il linguaggio del corpo, ma poteva affermare con certezza che il dottor Shelton era piuttosto intimidito dall'uomo che era appena entrato. Martin non ne fu affatto sorpreso. Il sorrisetto del signor Gregory era talmente intimidatorio che, sotto il suo sguardo, il medico non poté fare altro che farsi da parte.  
  
“Salve signor Crieff” disse il signor Gregory.  
  
“E' capitano Crieff” rispose Martin stizzito ma l'altro l'uomo non sembrò minimamente turbato dal tono scontroso.  
  
“Forse sarebbe più semplice se la chiamassi semplicemente Martin, no?” propose con tono conciliante.  
  
“Allora dovrei poterla chiamare anch'io per nome, o no?” chiese Martin, sorprendendosi per l'irritazione che traspariva dalla sua sua voce.  
  
“No” rispose il signor Gregory e la voglia di Martin di mettersi a litigare con quell'uomo sparì non appena lo guardò negli occhi. Successivamente l'altro provò a ristabilite un contatto visivo, ma ogni volta che ci provava, Martin allontanava lo sguardo. Gli sembrava di capire perché il dottor Shelton sembrasse così spaventato dal signor Gregory: quell'uomo sembrava emanare un'aura di potere tale che fece temere a Martin che, se solo l'avesse voluto, il signor Gregory avrebbe potuto farlo rimanere in ospedale per sempre.  
  
“Come le ha spiegato il dottor Shelton, le verranno somministrati una serie di farmaci che l'aiuteranno a ristabilire la sua precedente condizione psicologica. Dopo di ché inizieremo una terapia psichiatrica con sedute regolari” spiegò l'uomo prima di rivolgere a Martin un altro sorriso affatto rassicurante “Nelle prossime settimane ci vedremo spesso” concluse il signor Gregory.  
  
Martin avrebbe preferito di gran lunga non dover aver più nulla a che fare con quell'uomo per il resto dei suoi giorni.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Nonostante non gli fosse permesso lasciare la sua stanza, durante gli otto giorni che seguirono il suo risveglio Martin continuò a ricevere moltissime visite da parte dello staff dell'ospedale. In un paio d'occasioni aveva ricevuto la visita da parte di una curatrice che, come promesso, gli aveva spiegato quali fossero le sue condizioni cliniche e i suoi diritti, ma a Martin quei colloqui parvero del tutto privi di una qualunque utilità. La donna gli fece molteplici domande sul suo lavoro, la sua famiglia e prese nota nota dei loro contatti, assicurandogli che sarebbero stati tutti informati in merito ai suoi progressi.  
  
Il dottor Shelton veniva a visitarlo una volta al giorno per accertarsi delle sue condizioni e modificare le dosi dei medicinali, che ora era in grado di assumere per via orale, liberandogli così la mano dell'ago cannula per la flebo. Gli infermieri passavano spesso da lui per eseguire dei controlli regolari, lavarlo, medicarlo e, in generale, prendersi cura di lui. Tutti e tre – Daniel, Lacey e Narinda – erano persone molto amichevoli e piacevoli, Lacey soprattutto era una gran chiacchierona con la battuta sempre pronta. Un altro visitatore regolare era un dipendente dell'ospedale incaricato di pulire la stanza, riempire una brocca d'acqua e servigli i pasti, spesso seguiti da tazze di tè o caffè. Martin si sentiva al sicuro in mezzo a quelle persone, anche se cominciava a temere che fosse una sensazione soltanto apparente e indotta dai farmaci che gli facevano assumere.  
  
Il sesto giorno si era sentito sufficientemente in forma da voler provare a uscire dal letto e Daniel e Narinda si erano offerti di aiutarlo. Il suo equilibrio risultò essere alquanto precario – anche se poteva benissimo essere un effetto collaterale dei medicinali – ma gli infermieri lo aiutarono comunque a raggiungere il bagno, restandogli accanto garantendogli allo stesso tempo la giusta privacy finché non andò a lavarsi le mani. Mentre chiudeva il rubinetto dell'acqua, Martin alzò lo sguardo notando che sopra al lavandino non c'era lo specchio; non fece in tempo a formulare la domanda che Narinda gli passò gentilmente l'asciugamano prima di rispondergli.  
  
“Dobbiamo mantenere i pazienti a debita distanza da qualsiasi oggetto che potrebbe costituire un pericolo, soprattutto durante le prime settimane. Credo non ci sia bisogno di spiegartene la ragione. È lo stesso motivo per cui c'è sempre qualcuno mentre mangi o perché la brocca dell'acqua è di plastica e non di vetro. O perché spetta a noi il compito di raderti ogni mattina. Se tra un po' sarai in grado di utilizzare un rasoio elettrico senza specchio, saremo più che ben disposti a lasciarti fare da solo, ma per il momento gli specchi sono banditi.”  
  
Daniel gli sorrise.  
  
“Non è che non abbiamo fiducia in te, Martin, è solo che... beh, non ci fidiamo di te. Non ancora, almeno.”  
  
Martin annuì. Poteva comprendere le misure di sicurezza adottate dallo staff dell'ospedale, soprattutto considerando che, in fondo, era lì da poco ,ma gli sarebbe piaciuto essere meno confuso, in modo da riuscire a spiegare loro che non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi del male.  
  
Quando ebbe finito di asciugarsi le mani, Narinda prese l'asciugamano e lo rimise dov'era prima mentre Daniel gli offriva un braccio per aiutarlo a camminare.  
  
“Ti andrebbe di sederti sulla poltrona invece che tornare a letto?”  
  
“Sì, grazie” rispose Martin aiutato da Narinda a indossare una vestaglia e un paio di pantofole e da Daniel a raggiungere la poltrona. Una volta arrivati, Martin si sedette con attenzione, felice di poter passare un po' di tempo non da sdraiato.  
  
“Se dovessi sentirti stanco e volessi tornare a letto o se devi andare in bagno, premi il bottone e chiamaci” gli disse Narinda porgendogli il telecomando per la chiamata d'emergenza “Non provare ad alzarti da solo” ci tenne a ricordargli la donna, prima che lei e Daniel uscissero dalla stanza.  
  
Martin era davvero felice di poter stare finalmente seduto come un normale essere umano, inoltre la poltrona era posizionata in modo da permettergli di guardare comodamente fuori dalla finestra. Rimase lì fermo a osservare il giardino dell'ospedale mentre cercava di capire cosa gli fosse successo e perché né la sua famiglia né i suoi amici sembrassero preoccupati per le sue condizioni. La curatrice, la signorina Kelly, era venuta da lui poco prima, per informarlo che la mattina successiva sarebbero iniziate le sue sedute insieme al signor Gregory. E, a tal proposito, Martin non era più così sicuro di voler davvero sapere cosa lo avesse ridotto in quello stato... temeva che in qualche modo la verità avrebbe potuto peggiorare le sue condizioni. Aveva il terrore che, nonostante le rassicurazioni del dottor Shelton, recuperare i propri ricordi sarebbe stato un processo molto lungo e che comunque non sarebbe mai più riuscito a pilotare un aereo.  
  
Era ancora perso nei suoi pensieri quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta prima che l'inserviente entrasse. Non appena lo vide, Martin gli sorrise: tutte le persone che lavoravano in quell'ospedale erano molto gentili, ma la sola presenza di Jack era in grado di farlo sentire davvero meglio. Non avrebbe saputo dire il perché, ma quell'uomo gli era piaciuto dal primo istante che l'aveva visto. Forse gli ricordava un vecchio amico, magari qualcuno che aveva conosciuto a scuola, ma il suo cervello proprio non riusciva ad associare il volto di Jack a nessuno dei suoi ex compagni, e più ci pensava, più si sentiva stanco. Comunque fosse, c'era qualcosa in Jack – forse gli occhi blu o i capelli biondi che si stavano pian piano ingrigendo, o forse ancora il suo sorriso rassicurante accompagnato spesso dalla sua risata divertita – che in qualche modo riusciva a mettergli a tacere l'ansia.  
  
“Buongiorno... oh!” fece Jack, sorpreso di vederlo fuori dal letto “Ciao! Ti senti meglio?”  
  
“Daniel e Narinda mi hanno consigliato di stare qua per un po'...” rispose Martin.  
  
“E' un gran passo avanti! Complimenti! Adesso però il caso di dare una pulita a questa stanza! Ti serve dell'altra acqua?” domandò Jack prima di controllare la brocca poggiata sul comodino “No, ok, è ancora piena... uhm” borbottò Jack aggrottando la fronte “Perché è ancora piena? Dovresti bere di più, ti farebbe bene” e così dicendo riempì un bicchiere d'acqua e lo porse a Martin guardandolo con aria severa, temendo un rifiuto che però non arrivò. Martin afferrò timidamente il bicchiere e ne prese un sorso, sentendosi orgoglioso quando vide Jack annuire soddisfatto. Mentre continuava a bere, l'altro aveva iniziato a pulire la stanza, spolverandone i mobili prima di passare lo straccio sul pavimento. Era quasi arrivato in prossimità della poltrona di Martin quando Lacey entrò nella stanza spingendo un carrellino.  
  
“Ciao ragazzi” disse lei prima di rivolgersi a Jack “Riesci a continuare a lavorare mentre io faccio a Martin il controllo delle dieci?”  
  
“No” borbottò Jack mentre i suoi occhi sembravano celare un sorriso “Sei esattamente nel punto che devo ancora pulire.”  
  
“Ottimo, così non rischio di rovinare il tuo prezioso lavoro” disse lei candidamente spingendo il carrellino vicino a Martin e applicandogli il pulsiossimetro [2] sull'indice che l'uomo aveva già porto alla donna.  
  
Jack sbuffò in modo quasi teatrale prima di strizzare lo straccio nel secchio mentre Lacey metteva al braccio di Martin lo sfigmomanometro. [3]  
  
“Fai con comodo” disse Jack fingendo rassegnazione.  
  
“Ma datti una mossa” aggiunse Martin un istante dopo, rendendosi conto solo successivamente di quanto fosse stata pessima quell'uscita. Non solo non aveva sorriso, ma per qualche strana ragione la sua voce si era abbassata di qualche tono, non facendo altro che peggiorare un'uscita già infelice di suo. Stava per scusarsi con Lacey quando Jack emise uno strano verso che sembrava una specie di sospiro ma, nel momento in cui si girò verso di lui, Martin non lo vide minimamente offeso per il suo commento.  
  
“Scusa” disse rivolgendosi a Lacey “Non è una cosa carina da dire, vero?”  
  
“Non molto, in effetti” confermò Jack.  
  
Nonostante Lacey gli avesse rivolto un sorriso rassicurante, come per fargli capire che non si era offesa, Martin cominciò ad avvertire un dolore lancinante perforargli la testa. Non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia quando avvertì la sensazione di una porta che sbatteva con forza nella sua mente... no, a dire il vero era come se questa porta fosse stata fatta esplodere per aprirla ma questa fosse ritornata tutta d'un pezzo esattamente dov'era prima con un tonfo assordante, lasciandogli come unico ricordo quel terribile mal di testa e una sensazione spiacevole che non era in grado di spiegarsi. Ci volle molto tempo prima che questa sparisse del tutto.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“Mi trovo in un ospedale privato, vero?” domandò Martin quando, la mattina successiva, il signor Gregory entrò nella sua stanza.  
  
“Cosa te lo fa pensare?”  
  
“Mi è capitato di andare negli ospedali pubblici, soprattutto quando papà...” disse l'uomo, deglutendo dolorosamente al ricordo “...stava morendo. Non sono mai stato in un ospedale psichiatrico prima di adesso, ma gli strumenti che utilizzate hanno l'aria di essere molto costosi e all'avanguardia, cosa che il Servizio Sanitario Nazionale non può permettersi. Inoltre lo staff ha delle divise apparentemente migliori rispetto a quelle degli altri ospedali, le lenzuola mi sembrano di buona qualità e, a dirla tutto, si mangia discretamente.”  
  
“Mi sembra un'ottima deduzione” disse il signor Gregory rivolgendogli un lieve sorriso.  
  
Martin spalancò gli occhi a quell'affermazione.  
  
“Sta pagando tutto Theresa, non è vero?”  
  
“Chi è Theresa?” domandò il signor Gregory inclinando leggermente la testa.  
  
“Theresa di Liechtenstein” rispose Martin imbarazzato.  
  
“Sembra il nome di un membro della famiglia reale” fece l'uomo vagamente confuso.  
  
“Beh, lo è, in effetti...”  
  
Il signor Gregory si avvicinò a lui per guardarlo meglio.  
  
“Stai dicendo che questa 'Theresa' è un membro della famiglia reale del Liechtenstein?”  
  
L'altro annuì.  
  
“Martin, per una ragione che al momento è troppo lunga da spiegare, posso assicurarti che conosco i membri di tutte le famiglie reali d'Europa e fidati se ti dico che in Liechtenstein non c'è nessuna principessa di nome Theresa.”  
  
“Ma certo che c'è!” fece Martin, lasciando per un attimo da parte l'imbarazzo “Il suo titolo è Sua Serenissima e Altissima Principessa Theresa Gustava Bonaventura di Liechtenstein! È la contessa di Sponheim e a capo del Protettorato Straordinario del Cantone di Nîmes! Suo fratello minore è il re Maximilian!”  
  
“Re Maximilian? Il Liechtenstein è un principato, non ha un re ma un principe, Hans-Adam. Sì, ha un figlio di nome Maximilian, ma ha quarantaquattro anni.”  
  
“NO!” obietto Martin in preda all'ansia “Maxi è solo un ragazzino! Ed è il re! Non ha fatto altro che ripetercelo tutto il tempo!”  
  
“Martin, posso assicurati che il Liechtenstein non ha un re e che non esiste alcuna principessa Theresa.”  
  
“Ma ci siamo baciati!” rispose l'altro alzando il tono di voce “L'ho baciata al nostro terzo appuntamento, fuori dall'ufficio informazioni dell'aeroporto di Croydon!”  
  
“Tu...” il signor Gregory gli rivolse uno sguardo estremamente serio “Sul serio, Martin: ti sembra davvero possibile che tu possa aver baciato una principessa all'aeroporto di Croydon?”  
  
Martin continuò a fissarlo con gli occhi sbarrati mentre il signor Gregory ricambiò lo sguardo per un momento prima di proseguire oltre e andare a sedersi sulla poltrona incrociando le mani.  
  
“Sono consapevole che è ancora troppo presto per questa fase ma, visto che ne abbiamo parlato, penso sia il caso di cominciare proprio da qui. Lascia che ti spieghi brevemente in che cosa consiste il disturbo psicotico breve: è uno stato che può essere causato da un forte stress e i sintomi principali sono illusioni e allucinazioni. La causa vera e propria che ti ha indotto a questa forma di psicosi non ci è ancora nota per via della tua momentanea perdita di memoria, ma ci sono ottime speranze perché tu possa ricordare quanto è accaduto.”  
  
L'uomo si schiarì la voce continuando però a guardare Martin con occhi severi.  
  
“Abbiamo anche consultato i registri che riportano nascite, matrimoni e morti e il censimento nazionale e devo dirti che non esiste nessun Martin Crieff” disse l'uomo facendo una pausa per guardare Martin che lo stava osservando basito “Inoltre non esiste nessuna Wendy Crieff, né Simon né Caitrlin Crieff. Come non c'è alcuna traccia di Carolyn Knapp-Shappey, Arthur Shappey o Douglas Richardson.”  
  
Martin scosse la testa, incredulo.  
  
“Ma non è possibile!”  
  
“Da questo possiamo dedurre che lo stress a cui sei stato sottoposto ha avuto come esito il manifestarsi di una psicosi nella quale ti sei creato una nuova identità con tanto di amici e famigliari” gli spiegò il signor Gregory.  
  
“No” fu l'unica cosa che disse Martin, facendo segno di no con la testa.  
  
“Il registro delle imprese non riporta alcuna linea aerea sotto il nome MJN Air” continuò a spiegare il signor Gregory.  
  
“No” insistette Martin “E' ridicolo! Perché mi sta dicendo...?! Chi è lei?! Perché mi sta facendo questo?!”  
  
“Tutto quello che ti ho detto finora non è altro che la verità.”  
  
“Non le credo” rispose Martin fermamente.  
  
“Lo so che non mi credi. Il mio compito è quello di farti capire che questa è la verità. Cominciamo dalle cose semplici. Prendiamo qualcuno... Douglas, per esempio. Ti ricordi il suo numero di telefono?”  
  
“Certo che me lo ricordo!” rispose Martin.  
  
Il signor Gregory prese il suo cellulare dalla tasca della giacca e di alzò in piedi, porgendolo all'altro.  
  
“Chiamalo.”  
  
Martin prese il telefono e, cercando di non tremare, compose il numero di Douglas. In quel preciso istante sullo schermo apparve la scritta 'Numero inesistente'. Provò di nuovo ma ottenne la medesima risposta e alzò lo sguardo in direzione dell'uomo.  
  
“Prova a chiamare un qualunque servizio di assistenza telefonica” gli consigliò lo psicologo “Scegline uno qualunque.”  
  
In quel preciso istante Martin non se ne ricordava nemmeno uno, ma alla fine la sua memoria parve collaborare e il telefono squillò. Quando gli risposero, Martin fornì i dati anagrafici di Douglas – nome, indirizzo e codice postale. Restò in attesa a lungo prima che rimettessero in linea.  
  
“Mi dispiace, ma non è risultato nulla con questo nome e indirizzo. Posso chiederle... lei ha detto Fitton” domandò facendo lo spelling “con codice postale Foxtrot November ventitre, quattro Romeo Delta?”[4]  
  
“Esatto” fece Martin.  
  
“Attenda in linea” gli disse l'operatore mentre tornava a digitare al computer. Martin aveva cominciato a respirare pesantemente in preda all'ansia temendo la risposta che, questa volta, non tardò ad arrivare.  
  
“Signore, nel sistema non esiste alcuna città di nome Fitton.. è sicuro che non sia Filton?”  
  
“No! È un'altra città! Le lettere centrali sono Tango Tango, non Lima Tango.”  
  
Ci fu altro breve silenzio.  
  
“Mi dispiace, ma non c'è nulla.”  
  
“Grazie lo stesso” rispose Martin sconsolato chiudendo la telefonata e restituendo il telefono al signor Gregory che gli rivolse uno sguardo compassionevole.  
  
“Vuoi provare a chiamare Carolyn sul suo numero di casa o agli uffici della MJN? O magari tuo fratello?” propose lo psicologo.  
  
“Non è possibile. Deve aver manomesso in qualche modo il telefono. Quello non era un vero servizio di assistenza telefonica.”  
  
“Lo era, invece” gli fece notare il signor Gregory “Ma come ti ho detto, ci vorrà del tempo prima che tu riesca a credermi” aggiunse l'uomo prima di alzare e bussare leggermente alla porta. Questa si aprì rivelando una donna con indosso un tailleur elegante e con in mano una valigetta.  
  
“Mi serve il computer, per favore” disse l'uomo e lei, dopo aver estratto dalla ventiquattrore un portatile dall'aria nuova e costosa, glielo porse. Il signor Gregory chiuse la porta e tornò vicino a Martin offrendogli il pc.  
  
“Cerca pure quello che desideri.”  
  
Martin aprì il computer osservando con ansia lo psicologo mentre entrambi aspettavano che il sistema operativo entrasse in funzione... tutto quello che ricevette fu uno dei sorrisi meno rassicuranti che avesse mai visto.  
  
“Non avrei il potere di modificare Internet” gli fece il signor Gregory presente prima di tornare a sedersi sulla poltrona in modo che Martin si sentisse libero di cercare quello che voleva.  
  
L'uomo aprì il browser di internet e digitò l'indirizzo della MJN ma, quando l'indirizzo risultò inesistente, Martin dovette trattenersi di buttare il computer a terra. Si fece coraggio e aprì un motore di ricerca scartando quelli più ovvi e più noti, optando per un anonimo Quest.com. Digitò 'MJN Air' ma senza ottenere alcun risultato. Lo stesso accadde con 'Fitton, aeroporto'.  
  
“Martin...” iniziò a dire il signor Gregory.  
  
“Stia zitto” rispose Martin rabbioso tenendo gli occhi bassi fisso sullo schermo, cercando di fare del suo meglio per non cedere al pianto causatogli dal panico che lo stava assalendo. Provò con un altro motore di ricerca e digitò 'Fitton', ma ancora una volta non uscì nulla. Cercò due diverse cartine delle Midlands e le ingrandì il più possibile osservandole a lungo senza però riuscire a capire perché su nessuna di esse ci fosse traccia di Fitton o dell'aeroporto. A quel punto avrebbe quasi voluto che il signor Gregory dicesse qualcosa in modo da potersela prendere con lui, ma l'uomo rimase pazientemente in silenzio.  
  
Rimase a sfiorare la tastiera con le dita, valutando se cercare qualche informazione in merito alla famiglia reale del Liechtenstein ma iniziò a tremare così forte che anche solo digitare qualche parola sembrava impossibile. Così alla fine, seppur con riluttanza, posò il computer sul letto e lasciò che il signor Gregory attraversasse la stanza per riprenderselo.  
  
“Quindi mi sta dicendo che mia madre non esiste” constatò Martin sentendo invadersi dalla rabbia al solo pensiero “Io però me la ricordo. Come mi ricordo Simon e Caitlin e il funerale di mio padre! Mamma mi ha dato anche l'anello di mio padre con il suo sigillo!” disse alzando la voce e mostrando all'uomo l'anello che portava al dito “E mi ha lasciato in eredità un furgone! Quando non lavoro per la MJN gestisco una piccola azienda di traslochi!”  
  
Martin pensò per un istante di cercare sulla Pagine Gialle il numero della Icarus Removals ma non osava farlo.  
  
“Com'è possibile che Fitton non esista?” continuò “Io ci vivo a Fitton! Com'è possibile che neanche la MJN esista? Sta dicendo che nemmeno i miei amici sono reali... la prossima cosa che mi dirà è che non sono nemmeno un pilota!” commentò Martin scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Sei un pilota?” gli domandò il signor Gregory “Guarda il tuo pollice sinistro e dimmi se sei un pilota.”[5]  
  
Martin alzò il pollice della mano sinistra e rimase a guardarlo senza però dire una parola. Dentro la sua testa gli pareva di avvertire la sensazione di mille porte che sbattevano contro un muro per poi richiudersi di colpo. Fece una smorfia per il dolore e abbassò la mano, spostando poi lo sguardo sullo psicologo che alzò le spalle con aria rassegnata.  
  
“Spiegami come si pilota un aereo” disse poi il signor Gregory “Dimmi, per esempio, quali sono i controlli da fare prima del decollo. Come fai a sapere se avete abbastanza carburante?”  
  
Martin aprì la bocca per rispondere ma non riuscì a dire nulla. Lui sapeva di essere un pilota, erano sei anni che faceva atterrare e decollare GERTI ogni giorno ma in quel momento non era in grado di ricordare nessuna delle procedure di sicurezza che sapeva di dover seguire. Sforzò il più possibile il cervello, deciso a dimostrare al signor Gregory che quello che gli stava dicendo era una bugia, ma non gli venne in mente nulla che potesse smentire le parole dell'uomo.  
  
Il signor Gregory attese qualche secondo prima di parlare nuovamente e avvicinandosi leggermente.  
  
“Quand'è il compleanno di sua madre?” chiese.  
  
“E' il...” Martin si bloccò, incapace di ricordarsi la data. Preso dallo sconforto abbassò la testa e nascose il viso fra le mani.  
  
“Quando sei a casa mangi al tavolo della cucina o usi quello della sala da pranzo?”  
  
Martin scosse la testa senza però uscire dal suo nascondiglio.  
  
“Dove andavi alle elementari?”  
  
“La smetta!” disse Martin con rabbia alzando la testa e guardando con odio lo psicologo.  
  
“Mi dispiace, ma è di fondamentale importanza che tu capisca cosa sta succedendo.”  
  
“Non voglio capirlo!” gridò Martin “Si sbaglia! Non me lo ricordo! Non so perché, ma non riesco a ricordare!”  
  
“E come spieghi allora quello che hai trovato – o meglio – non hai trovato su internet?”  
  
Martin scosse la testa, cercando di combattere contro le lacrime di rabbia che stavano cominciando ad annebbiargli la vista.  
  
“Non soffri semplicemente di amnesia” gli spiegò il signor Gregory “Ti è successo qualcosa che non solo ti impedisce di ricordare chi sei veramente, ma quel qualcosa ha fatto in modo che i tuoi veri ricordi venissero soppiantati da ricordi fasulli, dandoti una nuova identità e un nuovo lavoro, creando attorno a te una rete di amici, famigliari e relazioni sentimentali... ma come tu stesso avrai constato, le persone che ricordi in realtà non esistono.”  
  
“Non è vero” disse Martin disperato.  
  
“Sarà il mio compito aiutarti a distinguere la realtà dai ricordi che ti sono stati impiantati” continuò a spiegare il signor Gregory “Quando sarà il momento, capirai che la famiglia Crieff, gli amici di Martin e il suo lavoro sono solo finzione.”  
  
L'uomo continuò a guardarlo compassionevole.  
  
“Temo sarà un processo lungo ma sono qui per facilitartelo. Lo so che in questo momento non mi credi, ma cercherò di aiutarti a comprendere la verità e restituirti la tua vita – la tua vera vita – nel momento in cui ti ricorderai chi sei veramente.”  
  
Martin lo guardò indignato ma al tempo stesso confuso. Quello che l'uomo gli stava dicendo non poteva essere vero e Martin desiderava con tutto se stesso provargli che si stava sbagliando. Voleva smontare pezzo per pezzo tutte le sue teorie, ma quelle dannate medicine lo stavano confondendo e l'unica cosa che riusciva a mettere a fuoco nella sua mente era quello che era riuscito a vedere sullo schermo del computer. Scosse la testa nella speranza che quel gesto gli permettesse di riacquistare un po' di lucidità cercando al tempo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime di rabbia che stavano cominciando a scendere copiosamente.  
  
Comprendendo lo stato di confusione e shock in cui si trovava in quel momento, il signor Gregory si alzò e si avvicinò a Martin, porgendogli un fazzoletto di lino che aveva recuperato dalla tasca della giacca. Quello lo guardò con rabbia prima di seppellire nuovamente il viso tra le mani, cercando disperatamente di mettere a fuoco i suoi ricordi prima che lo psicologo tornasse a sedersi.  
  
“Qualcuno mi aiuti” sussurrò Martin con la bocca premuta contro i palmi delle sue mani “Per favore, qualcuno mi aiuti!”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
La mattina successiva Martin si sentiva ancora molto confuso e non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quello che gli aveva detto il signor Gregory e continuava a ripetersi quella specifica domanda come un mantra.  
  
  
  
 _Sei un pilota?  Sei un pilota?_  
  
  
  
Non era ancora in grado di ricordarsi come pilotare un aereo: quella notte non aveva quasi dormito cercando disperatamente di mettere a fuoco la cabina di pilotaggio di GERTI, dove fossero bottoni, pulsanti e i quadranti, ma l'unica cosa che riusciva a ricordare era una massa confusa di luci e tasti. Non ricordava come fosse fatto l'interno dell'aereo o quanti posti ci fossero. Anche l'aeroporto di Fitton era una massa informe di luci e colori. In compenso riusciva a ricordare l'esterno di casa sua ma appena apriva la porta aveva solo una vaga idea di come fosse fatto l'ingresso e basta. Avrebbe riconosciuto senza il minimo problema sua mamma, Simon e Caitilin e tutti i suoi colleghi della MJN, ma ancora ignorava quand'era il compleanno di sua madre o di di tutti gli altri. Perché? Perché gli mancavano dei pezzi?  
  
Il fatto che non avesse trovato nulla su internet era a dir poco terrificante, ma come poteva essere vero? Com'era possibile che si fosse immaginato di avere una famiglia, un lavoro e degli amici che in realtà non esistevano? Era un uomo normale e concreto che non si era di certo mai distinto per la sua fervida immaginazione... come aveva fatto a sognarsi qualcosa così in grande? E se... oddio, solo il pensiero gli faceva venire la nausea ma... se davvero non si chiamava Martin Crieff, allora chi diavolo era?  
  
  
  
Quella mattina era seduto sulla poltrona ascoltando Lacey chiacchierare allegramente, rispondendole a monosillabi, mentre lei eseguiva i controlli di routine. Qualche minuto più tardi arrivò Jack con la colazione, ma l'uomo sembrava aver capito il suo stato d'animo per cui, a differenza di altre volte, non approfittò dell'occasione per intavolare una conversazione. Martin continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra incapace di porre un freno ai suoi pensieri che, man mano che passava il tempo, gli proponevano scenari sempre più raccapriccianti. Gli servirono diverse ora prima di riuscire a tornare alla realtà.  
  
Qualche giorno prima si era reso conto che la porta della sua stanza era chiusa dall'esterno visto che poteva sentire lo staff far scorrere una tessera elettronica all'altezza della maniglia per poter entrare. Tuttavia quel pomeriggio, dopo che Narinda era passata da lui per fargli degli ulteriori controlli e cambiargli le lenzuola, la ragazza aveva incontrato non poche difficoltà a uscire dalla stanza mentre reggeva le lenzuola con una mano e spingeva il carrello con l'altra. Martin notò che Narinda, invece di chiudere propriamente la porta dietro di sé, si era limitata ad appoggiarla senza ricordarsi di tornare per far scattare la serratura. L'uomo rimase seduto per alcuni minuti osservando la porta socchiusa prima di riuscire ad alzarsi in piedi e attraversare la stanza, aprendo leggermente la porta. Controllò che fuori non ci fosse nessuno e iniziò a percorrere lentamente il corridoio, nonostante si sentisse terribilmente debole e dovesse aggrapparsi continuamente al muro per paura di crollare rovinosamente a terra. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di scappare, anche perché non avrebbe avuto la benché minima idea di dove andare, ma voleva vedere cos'altro c'era intorno a lui. Era comunque troppo nervoso per andare oltre alcune porte che erano contraddistinte semplicemente da dei numeri e una serratura elettronica. Tutti i numeri delle camere iniziavano con un due, cosa che – stando anche a quello che poteva vedere dalla sua finestra – gli fece capire che doveva trovarsi al secondo piano dell'edificio.  
  
Aveva percorso malapena metà corridoio, quando le gambe cominciarono a tremargli, minacciando di cedere sotto il suo peso. Accanto a sé vide una porta senza serratura e la targhetta di un bagno, così l'aprì e, dopo aver abbassando la tavoletta del gabinetto, si sedette in attesa di recuperare le forze. Quando cominciò a sentirsi meglio, si alzò deciso a tornare nella propria stanza, bloccandosi però di colpo quando notò la presenza di uno specchio sopra al lavandino. Il bagno della sua stanza era sprovvisto di specchio e solo in quel momento si rese conto che, da che si era risvegliato in quell'ospedale, non aveva avuto modo di vedersi. Rimase a osservarsi incuriosito: aveva perso peso, i suoi zigomi erano più pronunciati del solito e aveva decisamente bisogno di tagliarsi i capelli... ma nel complesso sembrava abbastanza in salute. Fece per voltarsi quando si rese conto che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Provò ad avvicinarsi nuovamente allo specchio ma... Daniel aprì la porta.  
  
“Cosa ci fai qua?” domandò preoccupato “Non ti trovavamo più! Ti senti bene?”  
  
“Non... non stavo facendo nulla di male” balbettò Martin “La-la porta della mia stanza era aperta e sono uscito solo per dare un'occhiata. Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Torniamo nella tua stanza” disse Daniel prendendogli un braccio e facendolo appoggiare sulle proprie spalle mentre lui gli cingeva la vita per aiutarlo a camminare lungo il corridoio.  
  
“L'unico a rimetterci in questo caso sei tu. Non sei ancora forte abbastanza per gironzolare da solo per l'ospedale” lo rimproverò bonariamente Daniel “Se hai voglia di fare un giro basta che tu ce lo dica, non dobbiamo fare altro che prendere una sedia a rotelle e scarrozzarti ovunque tu voglia.”  
  
“Non voglio causarvi problemi” disse Martin ansioso.  
  
“Non è un problema” lo rassicurò Daniel “Siamo qui per questo” aggiunse con sorriso prima di spiegargli con aria complice “Se un paziente ha voglia di uscire noi dobbiamo stare con lui finché non vuole di rientrare. In questo modo ne approfittiamo per stare un po' fuori anche noi e goderci l'aria aperta... ti assicuro che quando il tempo bello il giardino è splendido!”  
  
Arrivarono alla stanza di Martin (la numero 221, noto l'uomo casualmente) e Daniel lo aiutò a sedersi nuovamente sulla poltrona prima di controllare che stesse effettivamente bene e non si fosse stressato troppo a causa di quella piccola avventura.  
  
“E niente più fughe!” gli raccomandò severamente l'infermiere prima di uscire dalla stanza chiudendosi con estrema attenzione – cosa che non stupì minimamente Martin – la porta alle spalle.  
  
L'uomo rimase a lungo a guardare fuori dalla finestra cercando di capire se quello che aveva visto allo specchio fosse vero o meno. Ma gli specchi non potevano mentire; inoltre la luce era chiara e non c'era modo che si fosse sbagliato o avesse visto male.  
  
Quando era piccolo era spesso stato preso in giro per colpa dei suoi capelli rossi. Gli era servito parecchio tempo prima che imparasse ad accettarli così com'erano ma comunque non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di tingerseli o alterarne o accentuarne in qualche modo il colore.  
  
Allora perché, quando si era guardato lo specchio, sotto la massa rossa, i suoi capelli erano castano scuro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Peterborough è una città del Cambridgeshire, UK
> 
> [1] Curatore: persona incaricata dalla legge di tutelare gli interessi di chi non abbia la facoltà giuridica di curarli da sé: c. del minore (Dizionario Italiano Hoepli)
> 
> [2] Strumento che permette di misurare la quantità di emoglobina legata nel sangue in maniera non invasiva.
> 
> [3] Strumento che si usa per misurare la pressione arteriosa.
> 
> [4] So che in italiano esiste l'equivalente Firenze, Novara, Roma, Domodossola, ma tenendo conto che la storia si svolge in Inghilterra non ho voluto nazionalizzare quello che è comunque un codice internazionale – ovvero l'alfabeto fonetico NATO.
> 
> [5] Citazione di A Study in Pink.
> 
> Random: Martin da del lei al signor Gregory ma non viceversa. In inglese ovviamente la scelta ricade solamente sul YOU, ma da che il signor Gregory (signore e non Mr, ho preferito tradurlo perché in italiano Mr non suonava bene) lo chiama per nome – e visto che per gli anglosassoni la cosa equivale al darsi del tu – i verbi sono stati coniugati alla seconda persona singolare.
> 
>  
> 
> Prima di tutto, ciao! Sono LaTuM e traduco per conto di Ariane_DeVere.
> 
> Sono una traduttrice di professione – o qualcosa del genere... c'è la crisi – e quando il lavoro non arriva, tradurre fanfiction è sempre un buon modo per passare il tempo e tenersi in esercizio. Inoltre tradurre dall'inglese è sempre più riposante che tradurre dal tedesco, but still...  
> Ad assistermi nel betaggio c'è AliNephilim che sta frequentando la stessa scuola interpreti dove mi sono laureata io e che mi fa da consulting translator.
> 
>  
> 
> Detto ciò... Questa è Initially he wanted to be a pilot.  
> Vi sono – ovviamente – molteplici riferimenti a Cabin Pressure, ma credo che la trama riesca perfettamente a stare in piedi anche da sola (ho iniziato a seguire Cabin Pressure proprio dopo aver letto questa storia ma devo dire che anche alla prima lettura non era stato difficile stare al passo con le citazioni).
> 
>  
> 
> Ho scelto di lasciare il titolo in originale perché si tratta di un adattamento della famosa frase che pronuncia Mycroft alla fine di A Scandal in Belgravia, solo che – ovviamente – era Initially he wanted to be a pirate... siccome credo che la maggior parte dei lettori segua Sherlock in inglese, lasciare il titolo invariato mi sembrava la scelta più appropriata.


	2. Chapter 2

"Perché nessuno ha ancora denunciato la mia scomparsa?" domandò Martin alcuni giorni dopo.

"Non mi sorprenderei se qualcuno l'avesse fatto" rispose il signor Gregory "Ma quelle denunce di scomparsa riporterebbero il tuo vero nome, un nome che quindi al momento non ricordi. Abbi pazienza, sono certo che la tua famiglia e i tuoi amici ti stanno cercando e che non vedono l'ora di riaverti con loro" continuò a dire l'uomo, offrendogli un sorriso incoraggiante.

Ogni mattina lo psicologo veniva nella sua stanza e continuava a ripetergli quali fossero i sintomi di un disturbo psicotico breve. Martin era passato così dalla fase di negazione, in cui si rifiutava di credere a qualunque cosa gli venisse detta, a una intermedia in cui poteva anche contemplare l'idea che quello che gli dicevano potesse essere vero. I vuoti di memoria comunque erano ancora lì e, nonostante fosse ancora certo di essere un pilota, era più incline ad accettare l'idea che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava nei suoi ricordi. Il signor Gregory mostrò un'incredibile capacità di leggergli nella mente e, non appena Martin cominciò a cedere, convincendosi che la sua memoria fosse stata alterata o modificata, lo psicologo trovò il modo perfetto per aiutarlo mettere in ordine le idee.

"Si chiama Palazzo Mentale" spiegò lui "Consiste nel figurarsi un edificio con molte stanze - per questo non preoccuparti, ti aiuterò io a capire come fare - e successivamente distribuire le tue conoscenze e i tuoi ricordi secondo un ordine ben preciso. Devi costruirti una mappa di quello che è il tuo Palazzo Mentale in modo da poter ritrovare senza difficoltà le informazioni di cui hai bisogno. Posso capire che al momento tu non sia ancora incline a rinnegare la tua attuale identità - dato che è l'unica che hai -, ma questo è un buon modo per iniziare con calma a dividere quelli che sono i ricordi reali da quelli fasulli."

L'uomo fece roteare con una mano l'ombrello che aveva portato con sé e che teneva accanto alla sedia. A Martin quell'ombrello non piaceva ma... perché mai avrebbe dovuto prendersela con un oggetto insignificante come quello? Tuttavia, non appena l'aveva visto, aveva nuovamente avvertito la sensazione di una porta che sbatteva, con conseguente mal di testa. Fece una smorfia e cercò di prestarci troppa attenzione e limitandosi ad ascoltare le parole dello psicologo.

"Ti insegnerò anche come fare a liberarti dalle informazioni sbagliate. Sarai in grado di accedervi, ma allo stesso tempo sarai cosciente della loro natura e per questo non sarà un problema ignorarle" spiegò il signor Gregory accennando un breve sorriso "Anni fa ho insegnato questa stessa tecnica a mio fratello. Non avrei mai pensato che l'avrei fatto di nuovo."

Per un secondo l'uomo scostò lo sguardo e Martin lo vide momentaneamente immerso in una breve riflessione con un'espressione che lo faceva sembrare più giovane di qualche in realtà non fosse. Per un momento Martin provò un'estrema empatia nei confronti di quell'uomo.

La sensazione però non durò a lungo.

 

***

 

"...e gentilmente chiudi la porta."

Martin fece una smorfia ed espirò esausto.

"Puoi farcela" gli disse il signor Gregory con un tono severo ma comprensivo "Chiudi la porta. Sarà al sicuro lì dentro."

Strizzando gli occhi per lo sforzo che stava facendo, Martin riuscì a chiudere mentalmente la porta immaginaria esitando un attimo con la mano sulla maniglia prima di lasciarla andare, incerto, prima di girare la chiave nella serratura.

"Simon è al sicuro nella sua stanza" gli ricordo il signor Gregory "Ha tutto ciò di cui potrà aver bisogno. Non rattristarti: potrai farlo uscire quando vorrai, se lo riterrai necessario, ma per il momento deve rimanere isolato. Lascialo lì, non gli succederà nulla. Vedrai che alla fine lo lascerai andare di tua spontanea volontà."

Martin sospirò affranto. Chiudere Douglas, Carolyn e Arthur nelle stanze che aveva costruito con l'aiuto del signor Gregory, era stata vera e propria un'agonia... per non parlare del suo cuore, andato in mille pezzi, quando aveva dovuto fare lo stesso con Theresa. Pensava che con Simon non si sarebbe rivelato così difficile - in fondo non erano mai stati molto legati - ma era pur sempre suo fratello. Non importava che non andassero d'accordo o che Simon non avesse mai fatto altro che umiliarlo e farlo passare sempre per l'imbecille di turno... rinnegare la sua esistenza gli era sembrato così sbagliato.

Quando riaprì gli occhi vide che il signor Gregory lo fissava con un'espressione estremamente concentrata.

"Odio farlo" si limitò a dire Martin.

"Lo odierai sempre" gli confermò lo psicologo "Ma sai che va fatto."

Martin abbassò tristemente lo sguardo. Temeva la sessione in cui avrebbe dovuto farlo con Caitilin e sua madre.

 

***

 

"Non credo mi abbia perdonato per aver voluto a tutti i costi mettere Arthur nella stessa stanza di Carolyn" spiegò Martin a Jack mentre l'uomo gli portava via il vassoio del pranzo.

"E' successo parecchi giorni fa" gli fece notare Jack "Credo se ne sia già dimenticato. Comunque sia, da quel che mi risulta non dovresti nemmeno parlare di queste persone."

"Sono chiuse nelle loro stanze, non posso vederle" gli spiegò Martin "Ma smettere completamente di pensarci... non è facile. Voglio dire, sto cominciando a credere che non siano mai esistite, ma cancellarle del tutto dalla mia mente non è facile."

"Non faccio nemmeno finta di provare a capire cosa tu stia passando" disse Jack rivolgendogli un sorriso comprensivo "Ma sono sicuro che ne uscirai alla grande. Ne sono certo" disse prima di guardare fuori dalla finestra "Ti va di uscire a prendere un po' d'aria? Oggi il tempo è splendido."

"Posso?" chiese Martin incredulo.

"Certo che sì" confermò Jack "Te l'abbiamo già spiegato: la stanza è chiusa dall'esterno per tenerti al sicuro. I pazienti di questo ospedale sono imprevedibili e se uscissero per conto loro potrebbero avere una qualche ricaduta o subire uno stress eccessivo... sbaglio o poco tempo fa qualcuno di mia conoscenza è uscito da questa stanza per andare a farsi un giretto? "

Martin arrossì, ma sorrise in direzione di Jack.

"Puoi uscire ogni volta che ti va, purché ci sia sempre qualcuno con te. Se ti va, vado a recuperare una sedia rotelle e andiamo a farci un giro in giardino."

"Mi piacerebbe molto poter uscire un po'..." rispose Martin speranzoso facendo sorridere l'altro.

"Torno subito" disse Jack uscendo e tornando dopo poco spingendo una sedia a rotelle.

"Non dovresti sforzarti a camminare" gli disse Jack "Sei fuori allenamento e non vorrei che collassassi a metà strada. Forza, dai. Dentro l'ospedale stai sulla sedia a rotelle, una volta in giardino magari puoi provare a fare due passi."

L'uomo porse a Martin una vestaglia e lo aiutò ad accomodarsi sulla sedia a rotelle. Nel momento in cui Jack iniziò a spingerlo, Martin avvertì un brivido di eccitazione all'idea di uscire da quella stanza non per andare a sottoporsi a qualche strana visita medica, ma per fare un giretto e basta,

"Mi sento un vecchietto a farmi spingere così."

"Siamo quasi fuori" lo informò Jack "Io fossi in te mi godrei il momento: avere tutti al tuo servizio non è poi così male."

Attraversarono i corridoi dell'ospedale e, quando l'ascensore si fermò finalmente al pianterreno, uscirono dalla porta che dava sul giardino. Jack girò leggermente la sedia a rotelle, fece passare la chiave elettronica in una serratura che iniziò a emettere degli strani bip - molto simili a quelli di un veicolo in retromarcia - nel momento in cui spinse Martin verso il giardino. 

"Oh, è fantastico" disse Martin sorridendo entusiasta e respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca che gli carezzava il viso e godendosi al tempo stesso il tepore dei raggi sulla pelle per la prima volta dopo settimane di reclusione.

"Avrei dovuto portare con me la crema solare" constatò Jack "Rischierai di scottarti se stai fuori troppo" aggiunse guardandosi in giro alla ricerca di una panchina che non fosse troppo lontana.

"Ti va di andare a sederci lì?" fece l'uomo indicando soddisfatto il punto che aveva individuato "Non è troppo lontana ed è sotto un albero."

Martin si appoggiò alla sedia cercando di alzarsi mentre Jack gli corse subito incontro offrendogli un braccio come sostegno.

"Aspetta un secondo e assicurati di essere in equilibrio" gli spiegò l'uomo girando la sedia in modo da portarla davanti all'altro "Appoggiati qui e spingi facendo attenzione a non esagerare."

Martin provò a camminare aggrappandosi alle maniglie della sedia a rotelle mentre Jack seguiva ogni suo passo, pronto a sorreggerlo nel caso in cui le sue gambe avessero iniziato a cedere. Quando finalmente arrivarono alla panchina sotto l'albero, le gambe di Martin non ce la facevano più, ma lui resistette finché non riuscì a sedersi. Jack si accomodò accanto a lui osservandolo mentre alzava la testa verso l'alto, godendosi la sensazione dei raggi del sole filtrati dai raggi dell'albero.

"E' meraviglioso."

"Non pensavo ti piacesse particolarmente il sole."

"Più che altro mi mancava stare all'aria aperta. Di solito non è un problema anche perché tendo a scottarmi subito" spiegò Martin mentre avvertiva la sensazione di un ricordo che cominciava a farsi strada sulla sua mente ma senza riuscire a focalizzarlo, decidendo così di lasciar perdere e concentrarsi unicamente sulla sensazione del sole sulla pelle.

Rimasero lì seduti per una ventina di minuti scambiandosi qualche parola di tanto in tanto. Alcuni pazienti andavano e venivano nel giardino, ognuno con un addetto dell'ospedale al suo fianco. Dopo un po' il sole cominciò a calare e l'aria smise di essere tiepida. Martin non aveva la benché minima voglia di rientrare, per cui cercò d'ignorare la sensazione della fredda brezza che gli stava facendo venire la pelle d'oca.

"Senza sole fa frescolino" disse Jack "E tu non dovresti esagerare. In fondo è solo il primo giorno che metti il naso fuori dall'ospedale" continuò l'uomo prima di girarsi verso Martin "Allora, torniamo nella due-due-uno?"

Martin trasalì un secondo mentre nella sua mente avvertiva nuovamente la sensazione di una porta che andava a sbattere contro un muro.

"Cinese" mormorò poco dopo.

"Cosa, scusa?" chiese Jack.

Martin si sfregò le mani sul viso.

"Non lo so, all'improvviso mi è venuta voglia di take away cinese."

Jack lo guardò stranito per un secondo prima di sorridergli complice.

"Vogliamo farci una scappata?

Martin lo guardò senza capire.

"Ti sfido" gli disse Jack con un ghigno "Corriamo fino al cancello e vediamo se riusciamo a superarlo senza che nessuno ci veda. Se riusciamo a scappare, ti porto in città. Ci sono tre ristoranti cinesi sulla strada principale. Posso insegnarti il trucco per riconoscere il migliore soltanto dalla maniglia della porta."

Martin guardò prima lui poi i cancelli, tentato di accettare l'idea di Jack, ma poi l'uomo scosse la testa.

"Quando ti rimetterai in sesto ti prometto che scapperemo di qui, almeno per il tempo di una buona cena. Ma per il momento è meglio se continui a mangiare quello che prepara l'ospedale. Quando sarai nuovamente nel pieno delle forze potremmo darcela a gambe anche per un'intera nottata... sono certo che quelli della sicurezza farebbero non poca fatica ad acchiapparci!"

"Tu dici?" gli domandò Martin che non aveva capito se Jack stesse scherzando o meno.

"Sì rispose l'altro convinto "Qual è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe capitarci? Ci acciufferebbero e ci riporterebbero indietro fino all'ufficio del signor Gregory per ricevere una bella strigliata... potrebbe essere pericoloso" concluse con un sorrisetto.

Martin ridacchiò e Jack si unì a lui... Martin davvero non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva riso e che si era sentito così bene. Alla fine però tornò serio ricordandosi che c'era qualcosa che doveva chiedergli.

"Cos'hanno i miei capelli?"

Jack alzò lo sguardo, osservandolo perplesso.

"Non hanno nulla di strano" rispose Jack senza riuscire a nascondere un leggero nervosismo.

"E' tutta la vita che ho i capelli rossi... perché ora ho la ricrescita scura?"

"I tuoi ricordi possono essere un po' imprecisi..." gli ricordò Jack.

"Ma è una cosa ridicola!" disse Martin alzando la voce "Ammettiamo pure che mi sia inventato l'esistenza di parenti e amici che in realtà non esistono... perché mai avrei dovuto immaginarmi con un colore di capelli diverso?" chiese voltando la testa in direzione di Jack "E perché mi sarei persino preso la briga di schiarirli in quel modo? Non ha senso..."

Jack lo guardò attentamente.

"Continua a pensarci" gli disse "Sono certo che più ti renderai conto che molte cose non hanno senso, più ti sarà facile capire chi sei veramente."

 

***

 

"Abbiamo finito con la prima fase degli interrogatori" disse Mycroft Holmes quella sera a uno stanco John Watson.

John fece una smorfia: non è che provasse pena per i rapitori ma non osava immaginare cosa potesse essere accaduto durante gli interrogatori condotti da Mycroft. L'uomo aveva il forte sospetto che i metodi utilizzati per farli confessare fossero ben lontani dall'essere propriamente legali.

"Cos'hai scoperto?"

"Come già sapevamo, Sherlock è stato rapito mentre si stava recando a Tonbridge durante il caso Griffiths. Siamo venuti a conoscenza di cos'è successo dopo: l'hanno rapito e portato in un luogo isolato nei pressi di Faversham. L'hanno ripetutamente drogato, ipnotizzato e uno dei luogotenenti di Moriarty di cui ti ho parlato ha provveduto a fargli un vero e proprio lavaggio del cervello."

John annuì, Mycroft gli aveva detto dell'uomo responsabile del rapimento di Sherlock solo dopo che avevano messo in salvo il fratello. Moriarty aveva due luogotenenti: Sebastian Moran, il suo braccio destro e sicario prediletto, e quest'altro uomo. Non si sapeva nulla di lui, né il suo nome e né se fosse un uomo o una donna... si erano semplicemente limitati a immaginare che potesse essere un uomo. Chiunque fosse comunque, lui (o lei) sembrava una delle figure più temute di tutta la rete del crimine organizzato. Era responsabile dei peggiori crimini che portavano la firma di Moriarty e non si era mai fatto scrupoli a eliminare chiunque trovasse sulla strada. La sua dedizione per il lavoro era un leggenda e aveva continuato a esserlo anche dopo la morte di Moriarty continuando a tenere nascosta la sua vera identità. Le persone che lavoravano per lui erano leali e nessuno osava tradirlo... gli uomini di Mycroft non erano riusciti a trovare alcuna traccia di Sherlock finché non era stato trasferito da un'altra parte per portare a termine l'ultima parte del piano.

Per tre mesi Sherlock era stato praticamente riprogrammato in modo tale che dimenticasse chi fosse, dandogli poi una nuova identità scegliendo quella di un uomo inutile e di poco valore come Martin Crieff. Il luogotenente aveva facilitato a Sherlock l'apprendimento aggiungendo qualche tocco di classe come tingergli i capelli di rosso permettendogli di vedersi di tanto in tanto allo specchio in modo da rinforzare le sue convinzioni in merito alla sua identità, o mettergli al dito l'anello che era appartenuto al padre di Martin. Inoltre Sherlock era stato sottoposto anche a lunghe sessioni di ipnosi durante le quali gli mostravano le foto di quelli che erano i suoi amici e parenti fittizi e obbligato a imparare a memoria i loro numeri di telefono che ogni tanto gli facevano chiamare, trovando dall'altra parte persone che si fingevano Douglas, sua madre e persino Theresa. Alla fine Sherlock - o meglio, Martin, a quel punto - era perfettamente in grado di interagire con ognuno di loro, li chiamava quando gli dicevano di farlo, e nel portafoglio che gli avevano dato avevano inserito una foto di Theresa.

Quando la riprogrammazione era terminata, Sherlock era stato portato in un aeroporto e, solo in quel momento, gli uomini di Mycroft erano stati in grado di localizzarlo e inviare una squadra di soccorso. Durante lo scontro a fuoco Sherlock era rimasto immobile per tutto il tempo e la cosa più difficile era stata proprio cercare di evitare di colpirlo accidentalmente. Due degli uomini di Mycroft erano stati feriti ma alla fine i rapitori si erano arresi. Nonostante tutto Sherlock però era restio a seguire i suoi soccorritori... ci era voluto un po' di tempo prima che si risvegliasse dallo stato di confusione in cui l'avevano mandato (probabilmente con delle droghe) continuando però a insistere sulla sua nuova - e vera - identità. Alla fine l'avevano sedato e portato in un ospedale generalmente utilizzato per riprogrammare tutti quegli agenti che erano rimasti sotto copertura per troppo tempo. Mycroft aveva insistito perché fossero lui e John a occuparsi di Sherlock affinché gli tornasse la memoria. Ovviamente il personale medico dell'ospedale si era inizialmente opposto alla richiesta, ma Mycrot, come al solito, era riuscito a imporre la propria volontà.

"Prima che il piano fosse mandato all'aria, l'idea era quella di chiudere Sherlock nella cabina di pilotaggio di un jet privato. Uno di loro avrebbe portato l'aereo in quota prima di inserire il pilota automatico e lasciare il velivolo con un paracadute. Sherlock - anche se forse, in questo caso, dovrei dire Martin - avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi da lì a qualche minuto, proprio nel momento in cui sarebbe stato disattivato il pilota automatico. L'aereo avrebbe cominciato a precipitare e 'Martin' si sarebbe ritrovato - nonostante la certezza di essere un pilota qualificato - incapace di riportarlo in quota. La radio a sua volta era già stata precedentemente disattivata e lui non sarebbe stato in grado di chiedere aiuto in nessun modo, vivendo i suoi ultimi minuti in uno stato di terribile confusione e terrore. Il luogotenente di Moriarty aveva già predisposto l'attrezzatura video nella cabina di pilotaggio per godersi in diretta lo spettacolo."

"Ma perché?" chiese John disperato, cercando di cancellare quell'immagine dalla sua testa "Perché fare tutta questa fatica? Se volevano Sherlock morto, perché non l'hanno freddato sul colpo?"

"Ucciderlo e basta sarebbe stato troppo facile" spiegò Mycroft "Volevano che morisse confuso, spaventato e disperato. Non ci sono dubbi che per il luogotenente di Moriarty le settimane che ha trascorso a fare il lavaggio del cervello a Sherlock siano state estremamente divertenti." concluso l'uomo arricciando le labbra mentre pronunciava l'ultima parola.

"Ma perché un pilota?" chiese nuovamente John "Dubito che Sherlock abbia anche solo la vaga idea di come si piloti un aereo... si sarebbe schiantato comunque" fece deglutendo rumorosamente.

Mycroft gli rivolse uno sguardo cupo.

"Malgrado la sua totale inesperienza, Sherlock avrebbe lottato fino all'ultimo per cercare di restare in quota e atterrare. Non si sarebbe arreso finché non gli sarebbe stato impossibile farlo e, pochi istanti prima di morire, il suo unico rammarico sarebbe stato quello di non essere riuscito a dedurre come far funzionare i comandi. No, loro lo volevano isterico, pietrificato dalla paura e disperato."

John deglutì nuovamente.

"Ancora non capisco però perché fare tutta questa fatica..."

"Da che Sherlock ha smantellato la rete di Moriarty facendo arrestare quasi tutti i suoi scagnozzi, altre grandi menti criminali hanno cercato di prendere il comando e portare avanti con il suo lavoro" spiegò Mycroft "Non ho dubbi che da qualche parte ci siano le registrazioni di quest'uomo mentre 'riprogramma' mio fratello. Quelle, insieme al video che avrebbero registrato durante lo schianto avrebbero fatto 'curriculum' nel mondo del crimine, mettendo in chiaro a tutti che era una persona sufficientemente potente, capace e il candidato più adatto per prendere in mano le redini della rete di Moriarty. Dimostrando che era stato in grado di trasformare Sherlock Holmes - l'arcinemico di Moriarty - in un uomo patetico, ansioso e terrorizzato davanti alla morte, gli altri non avrebbero esitato a riconoscerlo come il degno erede di Moriarty. Inoltre sarebbe stato un ottimo monito per tutti: sono un uomo pericoloso, non mettetemi i bastoni fra le ruote" aggiunse con una smorfia.

"E perché fargli credere di essere innamorato - e ricambiato - di una principessa?!" chiese John basito "E' talmente assurdo che una cosa del genere potesse succedere a un uomo insignificante come Martin!"

"Questo non ha fatto altro che rendere la storia di Martin ancora più realistica" rispose Mycroft "Martin faceva il lavoro dei suoi sogni senza che però venisse pagato per farlo. Per riuscire a sopravvivere nel suo tempo libero faceva un lavoro miserabile che però gli permetteva di tirare avanti. Viveva in una minuscola e fatiscente mansarda e non aveva vita sociale. Era a dir poco ridicolo che qualcuno come lui potesse intrattenere una relazione sentimentale con una principessa quindi, proprio per questo, non poteva che essere vero" continuò a spiegare l'uomo con aria seria "Non è la prima volta che gli fanno una cosa del genere: dategli amore e attenzioni e... farà ciò che vorrete."

"Riusciremo a farlo tornare quello di un tempo?" domandò John seriamente preoccupato.

Mycroft raddrizzò la sedia su cui era seduto e guardò il dottore.

"Devo crederlo. Devo ammettere che il passato da tossicodipendente di Sherlock si è rivelato utile: agli inizi del processo dev'essere stato in grado di resistere alle droghe che gli iniettavano e quando ha capito che nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarlo in tempo, ha cercato di salvarsi da solo, come meglio poteva, relegando tutte le cose più importanti - il suo io, se vogliamo dirla così - in una stanza del suo Palazzo Mentale così lontana e irraggiungibile che senza la giusta chiave nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito ad aprire. Sono certo che deve aver chiuso la chiave con delle serrature estremamente criptiche che potranno essere aperte solo con parole in codice ben specifiche, parole d'ordine che i suoi rapitori non potevano indovinare per caso e nemmeno estorcergli sotto ipnosi. Questo significa che ovviamente nemmeno io sono in possesso dei quei specifici codici in grado di aprire quelle porte e fargli tornare la memoria. Ma sono più che certo che si tratti di parole che avrebbe potuto sentire soltanto una volta che fosse stato al sicuro. Per questa ragione preferisco essere molto cauto con gli indizi... ho paura che troppi elementi in una volta sola rischierebbero di far scattare un specie di meccanismo di autodistruzione che renderebbe impossibile l'accesso a quella stanza. Sarà un lavoro lungo e minuzioso, ma tra i tutti i vari suggerimenti dati in tanto in tanto alla fine troveremo quello che gli permetterà di far scattare la serratura" Mycroft sorrise "Non è un caso che abbia iniziato a portarmi dietro l'ombrello qualche giorno fa. E di certo è ancor meno un caso che, tra tutte le stanze possibili, gli abbia fatto assegnare la duecentoventuno."

"Non gli hai tolto l'anello, però" constatò John.

"Perché per Martin sarebbe stato troppo doloroso sapere di averlo perso" gli spiegò Mycroft "Avrebbe subito uno shock emotivo eccessivo e avrebbe pensato solo a come riaverlo. Se un giorno dovesse toglierselo di sua spontanea volontà, sarà un un ottimo segno. Ho anche preferito non tingergli i capelli e farlo tornare del suo colore naturale" continuò a dire l'uomo "Durante la prima fase avevo intenzione da tenerlo lontano dagli specchi e fargli notare solo più avanti il fatto che i suoi veri capelli non fossero rossi in modo da aiutarlo a capire che i suoi ricordi erano sbagliati" poi Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo "Ovviamente non avevamo previsto che potesse uscire dalla sua stanza - di certo non così presto - ma a quanto pare vedere da sé la differenza non sembra averlo allarmato o danneggiato particolarmente. Anzi, al massimo sembra l'abbia incoraggiato a cominciare ad accettare il fatto che non sia Martin Crieff."

Poi il maggiore degli Holmes rivolse un'occhiata severa a John.

"Poco e spesso. Non dobbiamo forzarlo a ricordare la sua vera vita, ma solo mettergli accidentalmente davanti agli occhi quegli elementi che potrebbero fargli tornare la memoria."

John annuì mentre registrava ogni singola parola.

"Avete avuto qualche notizia su dove si trovi l'uomo di Moriarty?"

L'espressione di Mycroft divenne lugubre.

"Sono certo che fosse nei paraggi quando siamo riusciti a salvare Sherlock... l'unico mio rimpianto è che non siamo riusciti a prenderlo. Ma lo troverò e sarà un piacere... incontrarlo."

"Guai a chi tocca le mie cose?"

"Sherlock è mio fratello" rispose Mycroft con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

"E per me l'uomo... l'uomo che ha ridato un senso alla mia vita... non credo sarei ancora vivo se non fosse stato per lui. Vederlo così... mi fa solo venire voglia di essere presente quando riuscirai a mettere le mani su quel bastardo!"

"Molto bene" gli concesse Mycroft "Farò del mio meglio perché tu possa assistere alla... fase finale."

"Tu hai idea di dove potrebbe essere?"

"Purtroppo al momento no" rispose Mycroft "Ma non può nascondersi per sempre, e sono disposto a tutto pur di stanarlo."

L'uomo fece una smorfia.

"Alcuni dei miei uomini mi hanno informato che tra i criminali è conosciuto come Il Fantasma perché è in grado di sparire - o almeno non farsi vedere - sotto il naso di chiunque. È qualcosa che sto cercando di non incoraggiare minimamente, ma più il tempo passa, più i miei stessi agenti cominciano a temerlo e rispettarlo. È qualcosa che non sono disposto ad accettare."

"Ma gli avrai dato un nome, no? Voglio dire... non penso che quando sei da solo pensi a lui come il luogotenente di Moriarty..." gli chiese John cogliendolo in fallo.

Mycroft esitò un attimo prima di rispondergli.

"A volte, quando rifletto per conto mio lo etichetto come Bambi."

John lo guardò esterrefatto ricevendo uno sguardo accondiscendente da parte di Mycroft.

"Quando andava a scuola, Sherlock era spesso preso di mira dai bulli" spigò l'uomo velocemente "E uno dei peggiori - il primo che lo aveva preso di mira - si chiamava Graham Bamber. Ai tempo avevo detto a Sherlock di pensare a lui solo come Bambi" fece l'uomo alzando le spalle davanti all'espressione confusa di John "No, non abbiamo mai visto quel film in vita nostra. Ma usare quel diminutivo l'aveva aiutato a non lasciarsi intimidire da lui. Personalmente non sono minimamente intimidito da quest'uomo ma chiamarlo così è un modo per darmi la sicurezza che può essere distrutto. E, fidati, lo sarà."

John annuì comprensivo.

"Mi spieghi però perché ti sei preso tu l'incarico di deprogrammare Sherlock? Voglio dire, sei molte cose ma non uno psicologo."

"Ma so come gestire mio fratello" replicò Mycroft.

"Quello però non è tuo fratello" gli fece notare John facendogli cenno in direzione della stanza di Martin.

"Non in questo momento" convenne Mycroft "Ma quando Sherlock comincerà a emergere, credo che con me sarà più reattivo che con chiunque altro - eccetto qualche rara eccezione. Per questo sei qui, John" gli fece notare l'uomo "Tu come stai?"

John sospirò.

"L'intera situazione mi sta uccidendo. Mi devasta guardarlo negli occhi e non vedere Sherlock rispondere al mio sguardo. Martin è così diverso da lui che non faccio nemmeno fatica a ricordarmi di doverlo chiamare così. È sempre così nervoso, timido, non ha un minimo di fiducia in se stesso... mi terrorizza l'idea che nel corpo del mio migliore amico viva un'altra persona!" spiegò guardando Mycroft sconvolto "Persino la sua voce è diversa! Come diavolo è riuscito 'Bambi' a fargli una cosa simile?!"

"Non credo che questa sia solo opera sua" gli rispose Mycroft "Credo che questa sia la voce che avrebbe avuto Sherlock se si fosse comportato come una persona normale e fosse stato meno sicuro di sé e delle proprie capacità."

John fece una smorfia.

"Mi sembra di essere stato teletrasportato in un universo alternativo" mormorò il Dottore affranto "Ci sono delle volte in cui avrei voglia di prenderlo per le spalle e scuoterlo, dicendogli di smetterla. È brutto quasi quanto..."

John scosse la testa, cercando di dimenticare cos'era accaduto l'ultima volta che aveva perso Sherlock. Il dottore alzò il viso e guardò Mycroft con aria determinata.

"Ce la faccio. E terrò duro finché il mio migliore amico non sarà tornato!"

 

***

 

Due giorni dopo Martin aveva appena finito di fare colazione quando Lacey entrò nella sua stanza con una sorriso dipinto sul viso e portandosi dietro un e un borsone.

"Vestiti!" disse lei, appoggiando il tutto sul letto "Con i poteri che gli sono stati conferiti, qualcuno ha decretato che ti sei guadagnato il diritto di mettere via il pigiama e tirarlo fuori solo la notte. Per il resto del tempo puoi finalmente usare dei vestiti normali come tutti" gli spiegò entusiasta indicandogli prima il borsone "Biancheria, calze e scarpe le trovi qui dentro. Il resto qua... prenditi pure tutto il tempo che vuoi, torno più tardi per constatare con i miei occhi che schianto sarai!"

Lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata, Lacey uscì dalla stanza mentre Martin si alzava di scatto dalla poltrona e correva ad aprire il borsone. Si era già fatto la doccia prima di colazione, così non esitò a tirare le tende davanti al letto e togliersi il pigiama, non vedendo l'ora di indossare dei vestiti normali... sperò vivamente che quel gesto significasse che secondo il signor Gregory e lo staff dell'ospedale le sue condizioni stavano migliorando. Indossò velocemente biancheria e calzini prima di aprire il trolley. Quello che vide lo lasciò completamente senza parole: da una parte c'erano diversi pantaloni dall'aria tremendamente costosa che - con sua enorme sorpresa - gli stavano a pennello, quasi da sospettare che durante il sonno un sarto gli avesse preso le misure e confezionato dei vestiti appositamente per lui. Accanto ai pantaloni c'erano anche diverse camicie che probabilmente costavano molto di più di quello che poteva guadagnare in intere settimane di lavoro con la Icarus Removals. Ne scelse una caso e la indosso... gli stava leggermente stretta, ma non poteva negare che, nonostante quella strana sensazione, si sentiva particolarmente comodo. Esitò qualche istante sugli ultimi bottoni, sperando che nella borsa ci fosse almeno una cravatta... al lavoro indossava sempre giacca e cravatta ma quando era libero era sempre stato un tipo da jeans e maglietta. Quei vestiti erano uno strano mix tra i due stili... probabilmente era solito vestirsi così, nonostante la cosa non lo convincesse completamente. Poi, dopo aver inizialmente allacciato tutti i bottoni della camicia, decise di slacciare i primi due: anche se si sentiva particolarmente vulnerabile, nonostante tutto, avrebbe tanto voluto che avere uno specchio.

Poi, dopo aver indossato le scarpe - ovviamente costosissime e che gli calzavano a pennello - tornò a sedersi dov'era prima, notando che dopo qualche minuto aveva accavallato le gambe senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Strano, quella non era una posizione che era solito assumere , ma non gli venne che da pensare che in realtà fosse solito farlo, anche se non se lo ricordava. Si portò le mani davanti alla bocca, come se quella posa lo aiutasse a riflettere. Quando dopo un po' qualcuno bussò alla porta però non era ancora arrivato a una conclusione.

Lacey infilò la testa nello spiraglio tra la porta e il muro e, con gli occhi rigorosamente chiusi, gli domandò se fosse presentabile.

"Sono vestito in modo appropriato" confermò Martin, chiedendosi come mai la sua voce fosse uscita di un tono più basso rispetto al solito "Hai il permesso di entrare nella mia stanza" disse poi lui, divertendosi a usare un tono eccessivamente formale nel tentativo di risultare a modo suo divertente senza riuscire a spiegarsi perché ogni consonante da lui pronunciata sembrasse così dura.

Lacey sorrise, aprì gli occhi ed entrò nella stanza guardandolo a bocca aperta prima di mettere un fischio d'apprezzamento.

"Scusami" disse lei all'istante "Non è molto professionale, lo so, ma... WOW! Martin! Stai benissimo!"

Martin arrossì e appoggiò entrambi i piedi sul pavimento per assumere una posizione più comporta rispetto a quella di prima... non era molto abituato a ricevere complimenti.

"Sul serio?" chiese leggermente imbarazzato.

"Stai scherzando, vero? Sei uno schianto!" gli confermò lei "Vuoi andare nel bagno che c'è in fondo al corridoio e darti un'occhiata allo specchio?"

"Ehm..." fu l'unica cosa che Martin riuscì a dire.

"Oh, forza! Devi assolutamente vederti!" lo convinse Lacey aprendogli la porta "E Mister G* ha dato il suo benestare."

La donna lo accompagnò lungo il corridoio ed entrò in bagno gesticolando in modo esagerato finché Martin non si decise a raggiungerla. L'uomo entrò e per lunghi secondo rimase a guardarsi allo specchio: dovette ammetterlo anche a se stesso, stava davvero bene vestito così, nonostante la visione delle radici scure dei suoi capelli continuava a procurargli un mal di testa non indifferente.

"Ti senti bene?" gli chiese Lacey.

"Mh" rispose vagamente Martin senza allontanare gli occhi dalla sua immagine riflessa nello specchio. Alzò le mani, portandole nuovamente davanti alla bocca senza smettere di osservarsi... per qualche strana ragione quella posizione sembrava aiutarlo a concentrarsi. Ancora confuso, abbassò le mani e si voltò verso Lacey rivolgendole un timido sorriso dato che non era abituato a ricevere sguardi colmi d'ammirazione. La donna ricambiò.

"Allora, dove andiamo adesso?" gli chiese lei "Ti va di uscire? Posso chiamarti un inserviente per scortati fuori..."

E senza aspettare una sua risposta, la donna guardò lungo il corridoio finché non vide qualcuno.

"Hey, Jack!" disse lei a voce "Ti va di fare un salto in giardino con il nostro Martin?" domandò indicandogli l'uomo dietro di lei che era appena uscito dal bagno e che stava rivolgendo un sorriso cordiale all'inserviente che si era incamminato verso di loro.

Quando Jack lo vide si fermò per un istante, come se gli fosse appena comparso davanti un fantasma. Martin aggrottò la fronte, stupido dalla reazione dell'uomo, ma poi Jack sbatté le palpebre e gli rivolse un sorriso riprendendo a camminare nella sua direzione.

 

***

 

"E' tutto ok?" domandò Martin quando si sedette su una panchina insieme a Jack.

"Mh, sì, tutto bene" rispose l'uomo con aria assente, concentrato sul cruciverba del giornale che teneva in mano.

"Sei diventato improvvisamente triste non appena mi hai visto."

"Davvero?" domandò Jack guardandolo un secondo prima di tornare a osservare il giornale "No, non lo so... un po' stranito, questo sì. Sei così diverso vestito così... tu non ti senti diverso?"

"Penso di sì" rispose Martin cautamente "Ho indossato solo pigiami per così tanto tempo che non mi sembra vero di potermi mettere dei vestiti normali... ma credo sia un buon segno, il fatto che mi sia stato dato il permesso di cambiarmi, no?"

"Sì, decisamente!" rispose Jack entusiasta.

Martin sorrise e reclinò leggermente la testa in modo da potersi godere un po' la luce del sole.

Jack continuò a cercare di risolvere il suo cruciverba, borbottando di tanto in tanto.

"Devo aver sbagliato qualcosa... questa parola non può essere giusta!" fece lamentoso "Undici lettere Messaggio in codice morse. Vuoto, U, vuoto, M, vuoto, Q, vuoto, vuoto, vuoto, R, A." fece l'uomo guardando Martin speranzoso per qualche istante limitandosi poi ad alzare le spalle "Decisamente ho sbagliato qualcosa" constatò tristemente prima di riportare lo sguardo sul giornale.

 

***

 

"Domani la farò venire qui" disse Mycroft a John qualche giorno dopo.

"Sei sicuro che possa farcela?" gli domandò preoccupato John.

Mycroft arricciò le labbra.

"Mi ha assicurato che farà del suo meglio per controllarsi" rispose l'uomo "Ammetto che non ho molta fiducia nelle sue parole, ma sono anche certo che io e te saremo in grado d'intervenire nel modo giusto nel caso si rivelasse necessario. E se lei dovesse cedere alla tristezza e ai ricordi, magari questo potrebbe causare una risposta emozionale capace di stimolare la memoria di mio fratello."

 

***

 

Il pomeriggio successivo Martin aveva appena finito una lunga seduto con il signor Gregory quando proprio il suo psicologo gli suggerì di fare un giro nella sala comune. Gli aveva detto che fuori l'aria era abbastanza fredda e non sarebbe stata una buona idea uscire, ma almeno in sala comune poteva guardare fuori o godersi un po' il sole pomeridiano. Jack apparve poco dopo il loro arrivo e mise da parte stracci e detergenti per unirsi a loro. Martin chiacchierò con lui per un po' prima che Jack si girasse in direzione di una signora un po' anziana che era appena entrata in sala comune spingendo un carrellino.

"Oh, Dio la benedica!" disse l'uomo girandosi verso il signor Gregory "Non c'è modo di farla venire qua più spesso, magari con turni regolari?"

"Penso possiamo ritenerci già abbastanza fortunati ad avere dei volontari" gli disse l'altro "Il budget dell'ospedale non copre questo genere di servizi."

Jack alzò le spalle e sorrise alla donna che si stava avvicinando a loro con il carrello con sopra diverse tazze da tè al piano superiore e sotto alcuni scaffali che contenevano moltissimi libri palesemente di seconda mano. Quando si fermò da un altro paziente e il suo accompagnatore, Jack si girò verso Martin.

"Non so come faccia visto che usiamo le stesse cose, ma ti posso assicurare che il suo tè è il migliore che abbia mai bevuto!"

Dopo aver servito alcuni pazienti, la donna raggiunse le sedie dov'erano seduti loro guardando leggermente in ansia la figura di Martin prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione su Jack, quasi stesse cercando una qualche rassicurazione. Jack infatti si alzò e la salutò calorosamente.

"Lei è una santa Mrs H.!" le disse prendendo una teiera, tre tazze, latte e zucchero e appoggiarli sul tavolino attorno al quale erano seduti.

"Prego, mio caro..." rispose lei, rivolgendo un'occhiata a Martin prima di distogliere nuovamente - e velocemente - lo sguardo.

"Lei è la signora Henson" disse il signor Gregory rivolgendosi a Martin "E' una volontaria del nostro ospedale e non posso che concordare con Jack quando afferma che il suo tè è a dir poco sublime" fece l'uomo prendendo la teiera e sorridendo in direzione di Martin "Permettetemi di servirvi."[1]

Il sogno di un bambino che diventa realtà. Penso assurdamente Martin sentendo scricchiolare una porta prima che questa sbattesse con forza contro il solito muro. L'uomo cercò di nascondere la smorfia procuratagli dal dolore e si domandò perché mai avesse fatto pensato una cosa del genere in merito al suo psicologo. Quest'ultimo, ovviamente, sembrava gli stesse leggendo nel pensiero ma, dopo qualche istante, tornò a servire il tè. La signora Henson fece un respiro profondo - come se stesse cercando di appellarsi a tutte le proprie forse - e rivolse un caloroso sorriso in direzione di Martin, rivolgendogli parola.

"Ti va di prendere in prestito uno di questi libri?" gli domandò.

Martin diede un'occhiata ai titoli, intuendo che fossero tutti romanzi e, a dirla tutta, non è che fossero esattamente il suo genere. I romanzi erano una perdita di tempo che poteva impiegare in modo molto più proficuo leggendo e studiando manuali di volo. Tuttavia, per gentilezza e per non far preoccupare la donna che sembrava già abbastanza ansiosa di suo, scelse un paio di titoli a caso mentre la donna si scriveva i riferimenti su un foglio di carta.

"Qual è il numero della tua stanza?" gli domandò dopo poco.

"Due-due-uno B" rispose lui, correggendosi immediatamente non capendo da dove gli fosse saltata fuori quella B di troppo mentre, ancora una volta, avvertiva la sensazione di una porta che sbatteva. Jack e la signora Hendson invece trattennero il fiato e l'uomo rivolse un'occhiata al signor Gregory che ricambiò lo sguardo con aria impassibile mentre prendeva un sorso di tè.

È successo qualcosa d'importante pensò Martin senza però osare chiedere cosa.

Jack aveva fatto un salto tale sulla sedia quando Martin aveva pronunciato quella B di troppo, che si era rovesciato addosso il tè che stava bevendo, sporcando l'uniforme che indossava e la la sedia. Imbarazzato, si mise a cercare nelle tasche qualcosa per asciugare il pasticcio fatto. La signora Henson recuperò dei fazzoletti di carta dalla sua borsa e asciugò la bevanda.

"Grazie Mrs H." disse Jack osservandola come se volesse dirle di prepararsi a una battuta in arrivo "La prossima volta le dispiace passare da casa mia e darle una pulita?"

La signora Henson lo guardò sbarrando gli occhi prima di rispondergli con aria esitante, come se avesse dovuto ricordarsi il modo giusto per rispondergli.

"Sono qui per offrirti il tè, non sono la tua governante" fece lei prima di voltarsi verso Martin che la guardò con l'aria di uno che non aveva capito nulla di quello che si erano appena detti. Dopo qualche istante gli occhi della donna cominciarono a velarsi di lacrime e dovette recuperare un altro fazzoletto dalla borsa, una scena che fece sentire Martin... strano.

"Non..." iniziò a dire, prima di mordersi la lingua ed evitare di dire quello che aveva pensato. Stava davvero per rivolgersi alla donna e dirle "Non piagnucoli, signora Henson"?! Che razza di persona avrebbe una cosa del genere a una signora così dolce come lei? Che fosse una traccia della sua vera personalità? Se gli fosse tornata la memoria sarebbe stato quello il suo modo di fare?

Il mal di testa non fece che peggiorare.

 

***

 

"Chi diavolo sono?!" urlò Martin nel momento in cui, la mattina successiva, Jack entrò nella sua stanza. Aveva continuato a fare avanti e indietro tra la sedia e la finestra finché le gambe non avevano iniziato a fargli male a causa dell'immobilità a cui era stato costretto nei giorni precedenti.

"Martin..." disse Jack nel tentativo di calmarlo.

"Non so nemmeno se Martin è il mio vero nome! Per quel che ne so potrei benissimo chiamarmi Brian, Ricardo o Sherrinford!"[2] disse trasalendo quando sentì una porta cigolare nella sua testa "Non so nulla di me! I miei genitori sono vivi? Sanno che sono sparito? Gli interessa? Ho fratelli o sorelle? Chi è il mio migliore amico? Almeno ce l'ho un migliore amico?"

Jack aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla.

"E se fossi una persona orribile?" domandò Martin terrorizzato fermando all'improvviso davanti alla poltrona "E se fossi una persona maleducata che non piace a nessuno, senza amici e una famiglia a cui non importa niente di me? E se fossi invece un criminale e avessi le mani sporche di sangue?"

"Sh..." iniziò a dire Jack prima di tapparsi la bocca con una mano.

"Non farmi shhh, non ho intenzione di stare zitto!" gli urlò contro Martin "Non so se sarà peggio scoprire chi sono o non avere mai più indietro i miei ricordi. Mio Dio... non so nemmeno quale sia il mio colore preferito!"

Martin si sedette sfinito sul bordo del letto, guardandosi le mani che non continuavano a tremare per la paura e il nervoso. Jack gli fu subito accanto, mettendogli un braccio sulle spalle, cercando di confortarlo come poteva mentre Martin voltava la testa verso di lui e nascondeva il viso sulla sua spalla, cercando di reprimere la voglia che aveva di piangere. Così Jack portò la mano libera sulla sua testa e la posò tra i suoi capelli, cercando di infondergli in quel modo un po' di calma e tranquillità.

Rimasero seduti così a lungo; Martin non aveva idea se il vero se stesso avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile, ma al momento non gli importava: era comodo e lo faceva stare bene. Era ancora lontano anni luce dallo scoprire chi fosse ma se non altro, con quello sfogo, era riuscito a liberarsi di un po' di quell'ansia che gli aveva preso lo stomaco.

Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, chiedendosi allo stesso tempo - ma senza farsene - un cruccio, come mai la stoffa della sua camicia vicino al volto di Jack fosse leggermente umida.

 

***

 

Le sessioni con il signor Gregory continuavano e l'uomo aveva aiutato Martin ad ampliare il suo Palazzo Mentale e muoversi in esso, spostando e chiudendo alcune stanze sempre più in profondità. Per il resto, a eccezione di qualche uscita in giardino in compagnia di Jack o un'infermiera di turno, Martin passava la maggior parte del tempo nella sua stanza provando a leggere uno dei libri che aveva preso in prestito (trovandoli però il più delle volte troppo noiosi per proseguire) o semplicemente guardando fuori dalla finestra, chiedendosi se prima o poi gli sarebbe tornata la memoria.

Dopo un po' si era fatto convincere a scendere nella palestra dell'ospedale dove un terapista lo aiutava a svolgere dei semplici esercizi di routine per aiutarlo a non perdere la tonicità muscolare. Con lui c'erano spesso altri pazienti che ogni tanto cercavano d'intavolare una conversazione ma Martin, annoiato dalle chiacchiere o colto da un improvviso attacco di timidezza, trovava sempre una scusa per andarsene, spostandosi su un altro attrezzo o mettendo fine alla sua sessione di esercizi.

Quando Jack si rese conto di quanto si stesse annoiando Martin, l'uomo gli fece avere dei cd (ognuno dei quali conteneva della musica suonata da un solo strumento alla volta) e uno stereo. Martin sembrò apprezzare particolarmente il pianoforte ma non fu affatto entusiasta della musica jazz. Qualche giorno più tardi, tornando dalla palestra, aveva trovato dei nuovi cd da parte di Jack; ne scelse uno a caso e lo inserì nello stereo scoprendo che si trattava principalmente di musica per violino. Dopo solo tre minuti di ascolto Martin dovette spegnere lo stereo perché gli era venuto un mal di testa atroce. Inoltre, non capiva perché aveva iniziato a muovere le dita della mano sinistra a ritmo di musica e secondo uno schema incredibilmente complicato.

Jack aveva iniziato a passare moltissimo tempo in camera con Martin senza più nemmeno far finta di essere lì a pulire, semplicemente entrava e si sedeva sulla poltrona a chiacchierare con l'uomo o standosene entrambi in silenzio ascoltando talvolta i cd che aveva portato a Martin. Altre volte Jack apriva il giornale e passava il tempo a leggerlo o fare i cruciverba mentre Martin cercava di seguire la trama del libro che aveva in mano. Di tanto in tanto l'uomo spiava Jack mentre era sicuro che quello non lo stesse guardando: a volte gli sembrava così triste... A Martin faceva male vederlo così e avrebbe voluto chiedergli se c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma era certo che l'uomo gli avrebbe sorriso e risposto che era tutto ok evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.

Un pomeriggio come tanti Martin era seduto sulla poltrona leggendo un romanzo mentre Jack gli stava stava cambiando le lenzuola.

"Che ne pare del libro?" gli chiese l'inserviente sollevando leggermente il materasso per fissare

"Stupido" rispose Martin pigramente senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo "E' ovvio che l'assassino è la segretaria. Altrimenti perché si sarebbe messa uno smalto rosa fuchsia? Era ovvio che fossero i fiori preferiti di suo zio."

Jack rimase in silenzio e Martin alzò lo guardo vedendo un barlume di trionfo negli occhi dell'altro.

"Che c'è?" domandò perplesso.

Jack scosse la testa.

"Niente, ma dovrai ammettere che è una deduzione brillante."

"Davvero?" chiese Martin aggrottando la fronte e riportando lo sguardo sulle pagine del libro.

"A che pagina sei?"

"Uhm... trentotto."

"Qualcuno, fino adesso, ha mai detto esplicitamente che allo zio piacevano le fuchsie?"[2] 

"Non... non mi ricordo" rispose Martin "Non ricordo dove fosse scritto, altrimenti come avrei fatto a saperlo?"

"Già, come avresti fatto..." commentò Jack, criptico.

 

***

 

Tre giorni dopo, durante una delle sessioni con il signor Gregory, lo psicologo gli chiese di descrivergli Caitilin e Douglas... una domanda strana da parte sua, visto che fino a quel momento non aveva fatto altro che incoraggiare Martin a chiudere il ricordo delle persone che conosceva in alcune stanze remote del suo Palazzo Mentale e dimenticarsene. Eppure il signor Gregory insistette nel voler parlare della donna che, fino a poco tempo prima, Martin era convinto fosse sua sorella. L'uomo partì piuttosto bene, ma dopo poco si rese conto che non era nemmeno in grado di ricordarsi il colore degli occhi di lei... però sapeva dei suoi lunghi capelli biondi, nonostante non avesse la benché minima idea se la donna preferisse portarli sciolti o legati. Quando spostarono l'attenzione sull'uomo che era convinto fosse il suo co-pilota, Martin si rese conto che, pur sentendo la sua voce che risuonava laconica nella sua mente, non sarebbe stato in grado di descriverlo nemmeno per sbaglio. Il suo psicologo annuì in segno di approvazione, dicendogli chiaramente che quello era stato un bel passo avanti.

La mattina dopo Martin si tolse l'anello consegnandolo a Jack, pregandolo di tenerlo al sicuro nel caso in cui si fosse sentito in colpa o nostalgico per averlo tolto. Cosa che però non accadde. Durante i giorni successivi Martin si guardò spesso le mani cercando di ricordare a quale dito portava l'anello e di capire perché la figura di un padre che non era mai esistito fosse stata focalizzata su quell'oggetto... comunque fosse, però, i suoi veri ricordi non accennavano a voler tornare

 

***

 

Martin stava sognando. Sapeva che stava sognando, ma questo non gli impedì di mettere a tacere l'eccitazione che stava provando. Stava correndo, correndo più forte di quanto potesse immaginare, come se avesse il Diavolo alle calcagna... però non stava scappando, anzi. Stava correndo verso qualcosa e sapeva perfettamente che quando sarebbe arrivato a destinazione avrebbe trovato qualcosa di terrificante. E pericoloso. E forse anche mortale. E meraviglioso. E doveva raggiungerlo perché ne andava della sua stessa vita... lui viveva di quello. La sua coscienza gli fece notare che non era da solo. Jack era poco dietro di lui e stava correndo a sua volta cercando di stare al suo passo. Martin si voltò a guardarlo e vide che l'espressione dell'uomo era divertita ed eccitata... non vedeva se stesso, ma era certo che in quel momento aveva la stessa espressione dell'altro. Martin rise e aumentò la velocità "Datti una mossa, John!" gridò e il suo compagno sorrise aumentando il passo. Dopo poco Jack (John) portò una mano dietro la schiena e recuperò la sua pistola; Martin non aveva mai provato il benché minimo interesse per le armi da fuoco, ma riconobbe all'istante il modello. In quel preciso istante si rese conto che finché Jack (John) e la sua pistola (Sig Sauer P226) erano al suo fianco, non sarebbe mai davvero stato in pericolo. Martin corse aumentò ancora di più il ritmo della corsa, mentre il suo lungo cappotto scuro (Belstaff Milfrod) si agitava sempre di più man mano che aumentava la velocità. E mentre si stavano avvicinando al pericolo, erano entrambi sempre più impazienti di risolvere il loro ultimo caso per dimostrare ancora una volta quanto fossero brillanti... poi però il sogno iniziò a scemare Martin mugugnò qualcosa, rendendosi conto che si stava svegliando. Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di tornare indietro nel sogno che stava facendo ma di cui già non ricordava più nulla. Rimase sdraiato, fermo e immobile, per alcuni minuti non riuscendo a capire il senso di sconforto che quel sogno svanito gli aveva procurato. Quando aprì, seppur controvoglia, gli occhi, si accorse che, nonostante lui stesso avesse provveduto a spegnere la luce, qualcuno l'aveva riaccesa.

Martin aggrottò le sopracciglia e girò la testa, osservando perplesso l'uomo seduto sulla poltrona che gli stava sorridendo felicemente.

 

 

"Salve capo!"[4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So che ho scelto di tradurre signor Gregory e signora Hendson, in questo caso però ho lasciato Mr e Mrs perché qualificano diversamente il personaggio, come se i parlanti stessero usando un tono meno formale (reso in inglese utilizzando unicamente la prima lettera del cognome).
> 
> [1] Questo altro non è che il famoso I'll be mother... ovviamente non potevo tradurlo letteralmente e, anche consultando il galateo, non ho riscontrato la presenza di un'espressione che potesse in qualche modo equivalere a quella utilizzata nella tradizione inglese. Per questo ho scelto una soluzione un po' "formale" ma molto semplice. Non so come sia stato doppiato in italiano e non ho consultato la traduzioni dei sottotitoli perché quello è il lavoro di altri traduttori.
> 
> [2] Sherrinford non è un nome scelto a caso, di fatto nelle bozze di Conan Doyle, il primo nome scelto per il personaggio di Sherlock era appunto Sherrinford.
> 
> [3] Ignorantissima me, ho scoperto che la fuchsia (anche se sarebbe meglio dire le fuchsie) è un fiore.
> 
> [4] In originale è Hello Skip, skip, abbreviazione di skipper, ovvero capitano/comandante. Siccome abbreviarlo con Cap mi suonava ridicolo (per me il cap è il casco per fare equitazione o, al massimo, il codice di avviamento postale) ho scelto capo... mi sembrava un buon compromesso.


	3. Capitolo 3

Martin era talmente sconvolto dalla presenza di quell'uomo nella sua stanza che non riusciva più nemmeno a respirare.

“E' fantastico rivederti!” gli disse Arthur entusiasta.

La testa di Martin venne invasa da un rumore sordo, causato dalla sensazione di un chiavistello arrugginito che chiudeva con forza la porta che da giorni continuava a sentir sbattere senza che però fosse mai riuscito a visualizzarla o nemmeno trovarla all'interno del suo Palazzo Mentale che aveva costruito con l'aiuto del signor Gregory. Nonostante il dolore che quella sensazione gli provocava ogni volta, l'idea che in quel momento la porta si fosse chiusa del tutto lo stava mandando nel panico.

“Tutto bene, capo?” chiese Arthur.

“Chi sei...? Come... Arthur?!” domandò Martin in preda all'ansia.

“Sì, sono proprio io!” rispose lo steward con un sorriso “Sono secoli che ti stiamo cercando ma lo staff dell'ospedale non ci faceva entrare. Solo che volevo davvero tanto venire a trovarti... così Douglas ha escogitato un piano infallibile per oltrepassare il muro! Era altissimo, capo! Douglas ha dovuto quasi lanciarmi oltre per farmi passare. Io però non sono riuscito ad aiutarlo ad arrampicarsi” disse, per poi abbassare il tono di voce e sussurrargli “E' più pesante di quanto pensassi... sarà che si è da che non ci sei si sta strafogando da solo tutto il vassoio dei formaggi!”

Arthur gli sorrise allegramente prima di riprendere a parlare con un tono di voce normale.

“Alla fine ha dovuto aspettare fuori perché non mi sembrava proprio il caso di correre il rischio di aprire il cancello. Se qualcuno mi avesse visto, avremmo mandato tutto a monte, così sono venuto da solo. Cavoli Capitano, guardati! Sei in formissima!”

“Arthur...” disse Martin facendo ancora fatica a respirare “Non è possibile.”

“Sì invece” gli rispose l'altro sempre allegro “Sono davvero bravo a non farmi vedere, ho solo dovuto intrufolarmi qua dentro!” spiegò orgoglioso “Mi sono anche inventato un nome nel caso qualcuno mi avesse chiesto chi fossi... lo sai che non sono molto bravo a improvvisare, ma alla fine nessuno mi ha visto!”

“Tu... non sei reale” farfugliò Martin.

L'espressione di Arthur divenne cupa.

“Oh, no, Martin... cosa ti hanno fatto?”

“Tu non esisti. Non sei reale. Nemmeno Douglas è reale!”

“Beh, sì che Douglas esiste!” gli fece notare Arthur “Sta aspettando fuori. Non sarei riuscito a scavalcare il muro se non fosse stato per lui...”

“Ma loro mi hanno detto... non puoi... provamelo!” fece Martin disperato.

“Povero Martin” rispose Arthur compassionevole “Quel terribile psicologo ti ha detto delle cose orribili, vero? Ti ha confuso e ora non sai nemmeno cosa è reale e cosa no. Ti avrà detto che io, mamma e Douglas non esistiamo, che tu non sei un pilota... persino che GERTI non è vero aereo e che Wendy non è tua madre” disse Arthur diventando improvvisamente serio “Ma la realtà è molto più complicata, Martin. Sto per dirti la verità - e tu lo sai quanto non sia assolutamente in grado di dire bugie – quindi deve essere per forza la verità, no?”

Arthur si alzò e si avvicinò a Martin mentre recuperava dalla tasca uno specchietto che porse a Martin. Le loro dita si sfiorarono per un momento e Martin trattenne il fiato, facendo sorridere tristemente l'altro.

“Sono io, capo. In carne e ossa. Non sono un prodotto della tua immaginazione... guardati.”

Martin alzò lo specchietto con le mani tremanti e rimase a osservare il suo riflesso.

“Lo vedi da te: i tuoi capelli. L'avevi notato prima e la cosa non è cambiata: scuri alle radici, anche se non avresti mai pensato di tingerti i capelli in vita tua. I capelli non cambiano colore da soli, no? Lo so che hai sei stato sotto shock, ma non basta questo perché i tuoi i capelli cambino colore in modo così radicale. Allora com'è possibile? Chi lavora in questo ospedale ti ha ripetuto più e più volte che tu non sei Martin Crieff, ma io ti sto dando la prova che sei Martin Crieff. Solo che non hai i capelli rossi. Tutto ciò non ha senso, vero?”

Martin poteva sentire le stanze in cui aveva chiuso la sua famiglia e i suoi amici riemergere dalle profondità del suo Palazzo Mentale fino a raggiungere l'ingresso principale. Solo che le serrature erano più grandi di quanto ricordasse e le chiavi gli penzolavano davanti agli occhi, quasi stessero gridando a gran voce di essere prese e usate. Guardò con aria malinconica la stanza in cui aveva chiuso Theresa... aveva così voglia di guardare dentro per ultima volta che alzò la mano per poggiarla sulla maniglia ma, improvvisamente, gli si parò davanti il voltò di Jack che gli impedì completamente l'accesso alla porta facendogli segno di no con la testa. Allora Martin si girò in direzione della porta dove aveva chiuso il ricordo di sua madre, ma il volto della signora Henson – una donna che aveva incontrato una sola volta in vita sua – si materializzò davanti ai pannelli di legno mentre si asciugava gli occhi triste con un fazzoletto. Alla fine, prossimo al panico, Martin andò verso la stanza doveva aveva chiuso Simon, non del tutto sicuro che suo fratello sarebbe comunque stato in grado di aiutarlo. Quando però arrivò davanti alla porta con la chiave in mano, il signor Gregory gli si parò davanti, appoggiando il suo ombrello sulla maniglia e guardandolo severamente. Martin ritrasse la mano all'istante, confuso e spaventato.

“Sei impazzito” gli disse Arthur dolcemente prima di tornare a sedersi sulla poltrona “Non sei più in grado di capire cosa è reale e cosa non lo è. Non ti lasceranno mai volare di nuovo. Non ti ricordi nemmeno più come si fa a pilotare GERTI, o sbaglio...?”

Arthur prese gentilmente lo specchio dalle mani di Martin e lo appoggiò sul comodino, prima di mettere nuovamente la mano in tasca ed estrarre un piccolo flacone di pastiglie.

“Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto passare tutto questo, capo. È ingiusto, lo so, tu non vuoi passare il resto della tua vita in questo stato di confusione e paura, vero?”

L'uomo gli diede qualche pacca sulla spalla con aria compassionevole mentre gli porgeva il flacone.

“Cinque di queste saranno sufficienti” disse a bassa voce “Non soffrirai... sarà come andare a dormire, niente di più.”

Martin gli rivolse uno sguardo vacuo.

“Mi dispiace così tanto, Martin” continuò a dire Arthur “Non voglio che tu muoia, ma è la cosa migliore. Ti ricorderò per sempre... sei stato il miglior comandante al mondo, e volare con te è stato un onore. Però non può andare avanti così... lasciaci un bel ricordo di te, cancella quell'orribile confusione che ti annebbia la mente. Potrai sognare di volare per sempre. E sarà fantastico.”

“Arthur...” disse Martin con voce tremante

“Prendile e basta” gli intimò l'uomo “E' l'unico modo per uscirne” spiegò guardandolo negli occhi e Martin, incapace di resistere a quella voce ipnotica, prese il flacone con le pillole.

“Rimarrò con te” gli disse Arthur “Sarò con te fino alla fine. Non devi avere paura. Non sei solo.”

Senza smettere di tremare, Martin aprì il tappo mentre Arthur versava dell'acqua in un bicchiere, porgendoglielo mentre l'altro versava alcune capsule sul lenzuolo.

“Ecco a te, capo” disse Arthur mentre Martin prendeva una pastiglia tra due dita e il bicchiere con l'altra mano. Poi, lentamente, iniziò a portarsi una pillola verso la bocca mentre quella porta del suo Palazzo Mentale – quella che riusciva solo a sentire ma non a vedere – iniziò ad agitarsi, lottando contro i chiavistelli che la tenevano chiusa. La sua mano sinistra tremò violentemente, facendogli rovesciare un po' acqua sul letto mentre le dita che tenevano la capsula aspettavano il rumore di uno sparo che non arrivò mai. Martin si girò verso Arthur guardandolo con aria disperata.

“Sii coraggioso” gli disse il suo amico e lui si mise in bocca la pillola e prese un sorso d'acqua dal bicchiere per riuscire a mandarla giù. Ne prese una seconda e guardò Arthur con aria miserabile, ma quello si limitò ad annuire, incoraggiandolo.

“Vola e sii felice, capo.”

Martin ripeté il gesto di prima ma, prima che la capsula raggiungesse le sue labbra, Arthur alzò la testa e guardò in direzione della porta, cambiando atteggiamento all'istante. Martin lo guardò sconvolto: non immaginava che l'uomo sarebbe mai potuto sembrargli così diverso. Il suo sguardo era tagliente, sembrava davvero intelligente e perfettamente conscio di quello che lo circondava. Il suo atteggiamento rispecchiava perfettamente il suo volto. Quello non era l'amico un po' scemo che lavorava come steward per la MJN e che Martin era certo di conoscere da diversi anni a quella parte. No. Quello era una persona pronta a tutto, incurante – e persino crudele – nei confronti di chi osava mettersi sulla sua strada.

“Puoi anche entrare” disse l'uomo con un tono talmente feroce che nemmeno per sbaglio sarebbe stato possibile confonderlo per Arthur “Ti sento respirare da dietro quella porta!”

Si sentì il rumore di una tessera che veniva fatta passare nella serratura elettronica e Jack fece la sua comparsa, muovendosi con cautela di non più di un paio di passi all'interno della stanza.

“'sera” disse in tono tranquillo.

“Che cos'hai in mano?” domandò Arthur, facendo un cenno verso la mano sinistra di dell'uomo che era nascosta nell'ombra della porta.

Jack alzò le spalle.

“Non ho fatto in tempo a prendere la mia pistola” disse lui in tono vago entrando nella stanza e mostrando così la scopa che aveva in mano.

Arthur sbuffò.

“Mettila giù” gli intimò avvicinandosi simultaneamente a Martin “Sono in grado di spezzargli le ossa del collo prima che tu abbia il tempo anche solo di pensare di avvicinarti.”

Martin fece cadere il bicchiere sul letto mentre Jack posava la scopa per terra, allontanandosi; era così confuso e spaventato che non si era nemmeno accorto che le sue lenzuola si stavano inzuppando l'acqua.

“Come mi hai scoperto?” domandò Arthur curioso.

“Avresti dovuto portati le pillole da casa invece che rubarle dalla scorta dell'ospedale” gli rispose Jack “Avevamo immaginato che prima o poi vi sareste fatti vedere, quindi gli uomini della sicurezza...” disse alzando gli occhi al cielo per esprimere la sua opinione in merito la loro efficienza “...così come lo staff dell'ospedale era stato debitamente avvisato di riportare immediatamente qualunque anomalia si fosse presentata. Una delle infermiere aveva appena finito il suo giro di controlli e mi ha detto che le era inspiegabilmente scomparso un flacone di sonniferi.”

“Questo però non mi ha comunque impedito di avere libero accesso alla sua stanza, no?” gli fece notare Arthur con aria trionfante “A proposito, perché non lo sorvegliate con delle telecamere?”

“E correre il rischio che v'infiltraste nei nostri sistemi e monitorarle ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro?” sbuffò Jack “No, grazie. Inoltre, dato che sapevamo che stavi progettando di venire qua, le telecamere non avrebbero fatto altro che facilitarti il lavoro. Speravamo solo che...” disse Jack interrompendosi un attimo per guardare in direzione di Martin “...che gli uomini del signor Gregory fossero più efficienti nel rendersi conto che qualcuno era riuscito a entrare.”

“Oh, già, il signor Gregory” disse Arthur con un ghigno divertito “Come sta?”

“Bene” rispose Jack “Non vede l'ora di incontrarti.”

“Non stento a crederlo. Ma temo che purtroppo rimarrà deluso” fece l'uomo rivolgendo uno sguardo a Martin “Non è ancora riuscito a sbloccarlo, eh?”

“Ci sta lavorando” rispose Jack alzando le spalle “Ma perché un pilota? Perché, tra tutte le opzioni possibili, avete scelto di farlo diventare un pilota?”

“Metterlo su un aereo mentre questo precipitava e filmare lo schianto avrebbe fatto alzare gli ascolti” rispose Arthur con un sorriso soddisfatto “Era una buona idea, non trovi? Vi è piaciuto il tocco di classe dei capelli rossi?”

“Oh, fantastico” rispose Jack in tono sarcastico “Il tuo piano però è fallito, quindi perché sei qua?”

L'espressione di Arthur divenne un ghigno.

“Ha ucciso il mio capo” rispose “Non crederai che potrà cavarsela così, non è vero?”

“Il tuo capo si è suicidato!” rispose Jack cercando di mantenere la calma per poi indicare Martin “Lui non c'entra nulla!”

“Certo che sì, invece” rispose Arthur e Martin trasalì nel vedere la crudeltà negli occhi dell'uomo e la conferma di quello che temeva, ossia che il vero se stesso aveva alle spalle una storia terrificante “E il mio piano è fallito solo perché siete riusciti – per puro caso – a trovarlo in tempo. Altrimenti posso assicurarti sarebbe stato un successone. Deve morire per ciò che ha fatto... a dirla tutta speravo di poter condividere il momento con un pubblico un po' più vasto, ma sfortunatamente nessuno vedrà la mia vittoria.”

Martin emise un gemito e Arthur gli rivolse uno sguardo divertito.

“Sarò da te fra un minuto, caro” disse prima di rivolgere l'attenzione a Jack e far schioccare le dita delle mani, preparandosi allo scontro fisico “Allora, possiamo cominciare?”

“Oppure potresti semplicemente andartene” gli suggerì Jack diventando molto più vigile e Martin lo guardò a bocca aperta, facendo fatica a riconoscere nell'uomo la figura dell'inserviente. Sembrava più... un soldato.

“Oh, sì. Potrei farlo in effetti” disse Arthur in tono vago prima di lanciarsi improvvisamente contro Jack. Nonostante la velocità con cui l'attacco era stato sferrato, Jack era pronto a riceverlo e i due iniziarono a lottare colpendosi con calci e movimenti di chi sapeva quello che stava facendo. Martin cercò di mimetizzarsi come poteva con le lenzuola, ancora confuso e spaventato a morte, incapace di credere ai suoi occhi. Per un po' nessuno dei due sembrava riuscire ad avere la meglio sull'altro ma quando colpirono il letto, Arthur si lanciò sull'altro uomo, bloccandolo con la schiena sulle gambe di Martin. Quest'ultimo cercò di liberarsi, ma Arthur alzò il capo guardandolo con un ghigno malefico e terrificante.

“Tra poco, caro” gli ricordò.

“Sempre a fare il bullo, eh Bambi?”

La confusione nella testa di Martin non faceva che aumentare. Quella parola sembrava aver in qualche modo stimolato la porta nascosta a ribellarsi, cercando di aprirsi nonostante i chiavistelli che la tenevano chiusa. Arthur abbassò lo sguardo verso Jack, che approfittò di quello smarrimento momentaneo per portare un ginocchio sotto al corpo di Arthur per fare leva e spostarlo. Quello saltò via trascinando con sé il suo avversario e fino a farlo sbattere violentemente contro la porta. L'impatto lasciò Jack senza respiro mentre Arthur gli portava entrambi le mani alla testa per spingergliela con forza contro il pannello di legno, lasciandolo leggermente tramortito in modo che l'altro non avesse problemi a buttarlo sul pavimento, dove atterrò pesantemente senza la forza di reagire mentre veniva preso brutalmente a calci. Jack tossì e si rannicchiò su se stesso per difendersi mentre l'altro continuava a colpirlo violentemente finché non sembrò perdere coscienza. In quel momento Arthur si ricompose e focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione su Martin.

“Allora, sei pronto adesso?”

Preso dal panico, Martin rotolò dall'altra parte del letto e riuscì a raggiungere vacillando l'angolo più lontano della stanza prima che le sue ginocchia cedessero sotto il suo stesso peso, costringendolo a sedersi per terra, rannicchiandosi su se stesso.

“Dai, capo... non fare così” gli disse l'uomo con la voce allegra da steward “Non devi avere paura di me.”

E, per un momento, Martin non ebbe paura. Alzò la testa e guardò negli occhi l'amico che gli stava porgendo una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Incapace di trattenersi, sollevò un braccio per accettare l'offerta dell'altro, ma Jack – nonostante fosse devastato dal dolore – riuscì a distendersi e afferrare un piede di Arthur, facendolo cadere rovinosamente a terra. Quello ringhiò infuriato e si voltò iniziando a tirare calci in modo da liberarsi dalla presa del suo avversario. Jack fu costretto a lasciarlo andare e Arthur riuscì a rialzarsi in piedi. L'uomo fece un passo indietro rimanendo a guardarlo mentre riprendeva fiato, prima di fare un passo, aprire le mani e con un dito fargli cenno di farsi pure sotto.

Jack riuscì in qualche modo a farsi leva su un piede e lanciarsi in avanti mentre Arthur si spostava verso Martin. Jack era quasi riuscito a prenderlo, ma quel cambio improvviso di direzione gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, cadendo così rovinosamente a terra. L'altro si avvicinò all'uomo e gli prese con forza un braccio prima di colpirgli ferocemente il viso, ributtandolo sul pavimento. Questa volta però non lo lasciò lì, si avventò su di lui e gli mise le ginocchia sul torace bloccandogli le braccia, impedendogli così di respirare. Jack provò a cacciarlo via, ma Arthur evitò il colpo con facilità portandogli le mani al collo e iniziando soffocarlo.

“Vedi, questa è la tua debolezza” sibilò Arthur trionfante “Cerchi sempre di proteggere tutti... lui soprattutto.”

Sorrise divertito in direzione di Jack che stava facendo di tutto per ribellarsi ma senza successo.

“Ma come vedi, è appena morto. Non ha ancora smesso di respirare, ma questa volta non potrai salvarlo” disse l'uomo aumentando la pressione delle dita sulla gola di Jack prima commentare sarcasticamente “Se l'idea di vederlo morire ti rattrista, è meglio che tu muoia alla svelta Dottor Watson.”

 

Dottor Watson.

 

La porta nella mente di Martin lottò con tutte le sue forze per aprirsi, facendo cigolare cardini e serrature. Osservò Jack che oramai non era più in grado di muoversi mentre lui non aveva idea di cosa fare per aiutare l'amico, il cui viso stava diventando sempre più rosso, prossimo a soffocare. Jack riuscì a guardare Martin si fissare lo sguardo su di lui.

Sta morendo, realizzò Martin e l'uomo ebbe l'impressione di udire la voce di Jack riecheggiare nella sua testa.

Per favore, non voglio morire.

Non voglio morire... non voglio morire... non voglio morire.

Man mano che la frase risuonava nella mente di Martin, i chiavistelli che bloccavano la porta iniziarono ad aprirsi violentemente, causandogli un dolore atroce mentre sbatteva violentemente contro un muro per poi richiudersi. Ma se non altro almeno adesso Martin era in grado di vedere la porta di legno nero scuro con tre campanelli sul lato sinistro e un batacchio dorato che man mano diventava sempre più solido e nitido. E sopra una serie di numeri e lettere d'ottone...

 

2... 2... 1... B

 

… e finalmente la porta fu perfettamente visibile ma, invece di spalancarsi di scatto, si aprì lentamente verso l'interno finché non toccò delicatamente il muro rivelando un corridoio e delle scale. Era buio, e Martin non riusciva a vedere nulla, ma poi vide Jack... John che lo aspettava, portando una mano sull'interruttore per accendere la luce. Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi abbagliato dalla luce che aveva illuminato l'ambiente, spostando lo sguardo in direzione delle scale davanti a lui. Anche se in quel momento la sua vista era confusa, non aveva il minimo problema a ricordare la piantina del piano superiore, riuscendo persino a sentire la porta in cima alle scale aprirsi e rivelare un salotto. Le informazioni gli ronzavano nella testa come uno sciame di api, adirate per il fatto di essere state confinate così a lungo in uno spazio così piccolo quando invece nel suo Palazzo Mentale erano sempre state abituate a standard molto più elevati. Nel momento in cui la porta si aprì, le informazioni apiformi divennero un unico sciame e volarono attraverso la fessura riversandosi freneticamente nella sua testa e tornando dove erano sempre state. Il dolore era a dir poco tremendo e Sherlock si prese la testa fra le mani gemendo nel sentire che ogni singola ape stava reclamando disperatamente la sua attenzione nel tentativo di essere la prima a venir analizzata e archiviata. Ognuna di loro ronzava così forte da creare un frastuono caotico e richiedendo a gran voce stima e rispetto.

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo e vide che dall'altra parte della stanza c'era John oramai incapace di lottare. Sapeva di dover fare qualcosa ma le api lo distraevano così tanto che pensare in quel momento era così difficile... finché l'ape baritsu si fece avanti, obbligando le altre a fare un passo indietro. Quella sembrava che gli stesse gridando 'non stare lì seduto! Alzati e salvalo!'

Sherlock guardò rapidamente la stanza nella speranza di trovare qualcosa che potesse servirgli come arma dato che aveva capito che non sarebbe stato in grado di allontanare a mani nude Arthur dal suo migliore amico.

'Nell'angolo!' gli suggerì l'ape baritsu mentre gli insegnava rapidamente le mosse che aveva dimenticato. Così Sherlock allungò le gambe e si spinse in avanti con un unico movimento fluido finché non tocco la scopa con un ginocchio. Arthur stava già per lasciare la presa dal collo di John e alzarsi pronto per affrontare la nuova insidia, ma Sherlock non gliene diede il tempo. L'uomo si alzò velocemente alzando e fece ruotare la scopa, riuscendo a colpirgli la testa. Quando Arthur sembrò riprendersi, Sherlock cambiò posizione e gli conficcò il manico nel plesso solare, lasciandolo senza fiato e dolorante mentre indietreggiava. L'altro si avvicinò, sorpassando John e afferrando saldamente la scopa prima di dargli un ultimo colpo sulla testa che lo fece cadere in ginocchio. Con il sangue che gli colava sulla fronte, Arthur guardò Sherlock modificando la sua espressione dura e feroce in quella innocente dello steward della MJN.

“Capo” mormorò lui in preda al dolore.

“In questa stanza c'è un solo capitano e al momento si trova dietro di me” rispose Sherlock guardandolo con disgusto prima di girarsi e, con tutta la forza di cui era capace al momento, assestargli un ultimo colpo in testa che fece andare la scopa in mille pezzi mentre l'uomo che non era mai stato Arthur Shappey si accasciava al suolo privo di sensi. Sherlock rimase a guardarlo per alcuni istanti in modo da essere certo che l'altro fosse effettivamente svenuto prima di inginocchiarsi accanto a John che gli afferrò il braccio con forza, tossendo violentemente, prima di riuscire a chiedergli con voce spezzata.

“L'hai messo KO con una scopa? È la cosa più ridicola che tu abbia mai fatto.”

“Almeno io non ho invaso l'Afghanistan” rispose Sherlock all'istante.

John tossì nel tentativo di ridere, prima che la sua espressione diventasse di puro panico nel momento in cui Sherlock si accasciò accanto a lui, cadendo sulle ginocchia oramai incapaci di reggerlo mentre il ronzio nella sua testa riprendeva a farsi più insistente. John, seppur faticando non poco a sedersi in quella posizione, gli prese nuovamente il braccio.

“Quante pillole hai preso?”

Sherlock lo guardò con la sua solita aria infastidita, dato che le api avevano cominciato di nuovo a reclamare la sua attenzione.

“Sherlock! Martin! Quante pillole hai preso?!” gridò John scuotendolo.

“Non chiamarmi Martin” gli rispose Sherlock irritato “Ne ho mandata giù soltanto una.”

“Oh, grazie a Dio!” disse John come se qualcuno gli avesse tolto un macigno dal petto prima di sdraiarsi nuovamente per terra portandosi una mano sul fianco dove Arthur – o come diavolo si chiamava – l'aveva colpito. Con l'altra mano invece recuperò il telefono e avviò una chiamata rapida, chiedendo di mandare immediatamente qualcuno nella stanza 221.

Sherlock si sentiva letteralmente esausto. Le informazioni nella sua testa capirono la sua stanchezza e cominciarono a calmarsi spostandosi verso il divano del suo Palazzo Mentale disposte ad aspettarlo. Probabilmente dovevano aver capito che non correvano alcun rischio di essere chiuse nuovamente in una misera stanzetta troppo piccola per contenerle comodamente. Iniziarono a ronzare sul divano in modo da farsi vedere mentre lui cercava di riposare, nonostante il rumore non facesse che peggiorare il suo mal di testa.

John rimise a posto il telefono e si issò su un gomito osservando Sherlock ma senza perdere di vista l'uomo privo di sensi dietro di loro.

“Ok, ora devi darmi la prova sei tornato davvero” disse John con voce rauca e il respiro pesante “Come ti chiami?”

“L'hai appena pronunciato tu il mio nome” gli fece notare Sherlock.

“Il nome completo, idiota.”

Sherlock sospirò.

“Sherlock Holmes” disse in tono teatrale... era bello tornare a pronunciare il proprio nome, però.

“Secondo nome?”

“Non ce l'ho.”

“Data di nascita?”

“Sei gennaio millenovecentosettantasei.”

“Indirizzo?”

Sherlock sospirò di nuovo.

“Accontentami per una volta...”

“Due due uno B di Baker Steet, Londra, W1.”

“Codice di avviamento postale?

“Non lo so” gli disse Sherlock.

“Come si chiama tua sorella?”

Sherlock sorrise.

“E' vero che ogni tanto tende a comportarsi come tale, ma mio fratello si chiama Mycroft” disse prima diventare improvvisamente serio e fare una smorfia frustrata “Diavolo! Non posso credere che sia stato lui ad avermi in cura per tutto questo tempo. Me lo rinfaccerà a vita...”

“Chi è il Primo Ministro?”

“Non ne ho la benché più pallida idea” rispose l'altro riflettendo su qualcosa “Ha davvero importanza saperlo?”

John sorrise.

“Oh, decisamente sei tu! Sei tornato!” disse l'uomo felice prima di accasciarsi di nuovo sul pavimento.

“Cosa ti ricordi delle scorse settimane?” chiese, alzando leggermente la testa per guardarlo.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte.

“Tutto, da che mi sono risvegliato in questo letto... anche se ammetto di aver le idee piuttosto confuse in merito a quanto possa essere accaduto prima di arrivare qua.”

“Ti spiegheremo tutto più tardi” gli disse John “Ora non è il caso. La pillola che hai preso farà effetto da un momento all'altro... una sola non ti darà alcun problema, se non metterti KO per qualche ora.”

“Non è un problema” disse Sherlock stancamente “Se non altro terrà buone le api.”

“Ok...” rispose John cauto.

“Ti spiegherò anch'io più tardi” lo liquidò Sherlock appuntandosi mentalmente di non accennare mai più, nemmeno per sbaglio, alle nozioni apiformi. Poi sbadigliò.

“E' il caso che ti porti a letto”* gli disse John facendo una smorfia nel momento in cui provò ad alzarsi.

Sherlock si alzò in piedi, ignorando le proteste dell'altro in merito a quanto fosse ancora troppo debole e traballante per muoversi. Poi Sherlock riuscì a trovare una specie di equilibrio e raggiunse John, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Quando fu in piedi dovette fare un paio di profondi respiri e poi, mentre ancora teneva una mano di Sherlock con la sua, con l'altro braccio gli circondò le spalle in un goffo abbraccio.

Nella testa di Sherlock una delle api catturò la sua attenzione, suggerendogli una frase che era perfetta per il momento.

“Hai ripreso fiato?” gli chiese lui sentendo i passi nel corridoio farsi sempre più vicini.

Il sorriso divertito di John era l'unica risposta che gli serviva.

 

 

Fine.

 

(… o forse no.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note della traduttrice:
> 
> * no, niente doppi sensi (sigh!)... la forma corretta sarebbe stata è il caso che ti metta a letto ma in questo caso la lingua italiana non mi aiutava a distinguere il verbo riflessivo da quello non.


	4. Epilogo

Fuori dall'ospedale, al di là del muro di recinzione, un uomo guardò l'orologio. Anche se era ovvio che ci fosse del movimento all'interno della struttura, il giardino era ancora silenzioso e il fatto che il suo capo non fosse ancora tornato voleva dire che il suo piano era fallito.

Era il momento di dare inizio alla Fase 2.

Premette un tasto della ricetrasmittente che aveva in mano per contattare i suoi uomini all'interno dell'ospedale.

“Date inizio all'operazione Birling Day” annunciò Douglas Richardson.

 

 

Fine.

 

(stavolta per davvero)

 

**Note dell'autrice:**

 

Quando diversi mesi fa la mia ispirazione se n'è uscita con questa idea per la trama l'ho guardata incapace di credere a una cosa simile. Le ho detto Vuoi davvero che scriva una roba del genere? Sei pazza? Vuoi che nella trama smentisca l'esistenza di ogni personaggi di Cabin Pressure facendo di Arthur - Arhur Shappey - il mega-cattivo? Ammettilo che il tuo scopo è farmi lapidare dai lettori... Lei si è limitata a guardarmi e a dirmi Scrivila, stronza! prima di darmi le spalle e andarsene.

Così mi sono rivolta a Verity Burns che sapevo sarebbe stata in grado di aiutarmi. Le ho riassunto sommariamente l'idea della storia e lei mi ha risposto che era un'idea fantastica. Ovviamente non è mi è stata di nessuno aiuto, visto che non era quella la risposta di cui avevo bisogno.

Poi ho pensato a Chololamousse. So che a lei non piace quando i suoi personaggi preferiti devono affrontare delle brutte situazioni. Inoltre lei li shippa tantissimo, ergo non avrebbe approvato la trama vista la quantità di cattiverie che ho riversato su Sherlock e l'assoluta mancanza (beh, non che ci sia molto... magari qualche lieve accenno) di Johnlock e avrebbe certo di dissuadermi dal farlo. Per il momento, l'unica cosa che ero riuscita a fare era delineare la trama e buttar giù otto pagine di scaletta, cosa che non faccio MAI. Generalmente se la storia non è ben chiara nella mia testa lì rimane finché non assume una forma più definita. Ma alla fine ho preso il coraggio a due mani e ho inviato il tutto a Chocola dicendole E' una brutta idea, terribile, non è vero?

Mi ha risposto con un messaggio piene di idee per migliorarla.

Cavoli! Non era affatto il genere di aiuto che volevo da parte sua... ma che era preso a quelle babbee delle mie amiche?!

Mirith! Mirith_Griffin era l'unica in grado di salvarmi! Doveva salvarmi! Perché nonostante la scaletta stesse diventando sempre più corposa, non avevo comunque voglia di scrivere una storia angst che solamente sei persone in tutto avrebbero letto e qualcuno avrebbe dovuto dissuadermi dal farlo il più velocemente possibile. Le ho mandato il file aspettando una risposta tipo In cosa diavolo ti stai imbarcando! Dimentica la trama, allontanati dal computer, vai nella tua stanza e pensa a quanto è ridicola tutta questa roba!

Invece no, anzi, Mi ha detto che non vedeva l'ora di leggerla e mi ha dato alcuni consigli in merito ad alcuni aspetti che non avevo considerato e come migliorarne degli altri.

Io non ho degli amici...

Ma nonostante siano state del tutto inutili nel fornire l'aiuto sperato - ovvero dissuadermi dal farlo - a loro, Verity, Chocola e Mirith va tutto il mio amore per i suggerimento, l'incoraggiamento e i miglioramenti che hanno apportato alla storia. Nella fattispecie a Verity che è riuscita a trovare una migliore chiave di lettura della storia, ovvero i progetti di Bambi per trasformare Sherlock in Martin, uscendosene con l'idea di dategli amore e attenzioni... questo spiega perché Bambi ha scelto per Martin una fidanzata che fosse una principessa (mentre per me sarebbe stato l'ennesima bugia e basta con cui l'avevano condito su). Mi ha anche fatto notare oh-scema-io-a-non-pensarci che il nome di John avrebbe dovuto essere Jack (l'autrice idiota lo stava chiamando Jeremy) e di non descrivere Martin come una povera fanciulla indifesa ma spiegare lentamente tutto quello che gli era stato fatto. Due volte. Chocola invece è salta fuori con l'idea che il signor Gregory avrebbe dovuto dare a Martin il computer per fargli capire che stava dicendo la verità... inoltre un plauso per avermi suggerito d'includere la battute Sono qui per serviti il tè, non sono la tua governante e invadere l'Afghanistan. Inoltre, senza Mirith, sarebbero mancati tutti i dettagli aggiuntivi ma essenziali su come NON trattare un paziente con disturbi psicotici, altrimenti avrei rischiato di fare infuriare più di metà dei lettori, nonostante gli avvisi all'inizio.

 

Scusate per la conclusione, ma non sono riuscita a trattenermi quando, mezzora dopo averla scritta mi sono resa conto di quello che significasse davvero la fase 2 Operazione Birling Day. In fin dei conti, qual è il senso del Birling Day? Risposta, rubare il Talisker. Quindi, in questo caso, chi è il Talisker? Sherlock o Bambi? Mwahahaha!*

 

Vi avviso subito, non ci sarà un sequel. (non è vero, ndT)  
Conoscete i miei metodi: concludi la storia con un cliffhanger e lascia decidere al lettore.

 

Infine, devo scusarmi con Danlef - ora squire su AO3 - che tra giugno e luglio pubblicando i capitoli di una bellissima storia Sherlock/Star Trek Into Darkness intitolata "You Should have let him sleep" ma, ai tempi, io stavo ancora affogando nella trama di Initially. Quando finalmente sono riuscita a leggerla, avrei voluto prendere a testate la scrivania (difficile in treno, visto che non ci sono scrivanie) dato che alcuni punti focali della sua storia erano terribilmente simili ai miei e ero davvero tentata di chiuderla lì con la mia storia. Poi ho rifletto che le grandi menti pensando allo stesso modo e sono andata avanti, sperando che nessuno considerasse la storia un plagio perché, sinceramente, non lo è.

Vederla come una trama sorella... Squire ha tutta la mia compassione.

**Note della traduttrice:**

 

* Il Talisker è un whisky molto pregiato che il signor Birling porta con sé ogni volta che vola con la MJN. Douglas riesce sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, a rubarlo.

 

Grazie ad AliNephilim che con la sua assistenza mi ha permesso di limare e ottenere il meglio da una storia che ho semplicemente amato follemente tradurre!

**Author's Note:**

> * Peterborough è una città del Cambridgeshire, UK
> 
> [1] Curatore: persona incaricata dalla legge di tutelare gli interessi di chi non abbia la facoltà giuridica di curarli da sé: c. del minore (Dizionario Italiano Hoepli)
> 
> [2] Strumento che permette di misurare la quantità di emoglobina legata nel sangue in maniera non invasiva.
> 
> [3] Strumento che si usa per misurare la pressione arteriosa.
> 
> [4] So che in italiano esiste l'equivalente Firenze, Novara, Roma, Domodossola, ma tenendo conto che la storia si svolge in Inghilterra non ho voluto nazionalizzare quello che è comunque un codice internazionale – ovvero l'alfabeto fonetico NATO.
> 
> [5] Citazione di A Study in Pink.
> 
> Random: Martin da del lei al signor Gregory ma non viceversa. In inglese ovviamente la scelta ricade solamente sul YOU, ma da che il signor Gregory (signore e non Mr, ho preferito tradurlo perché in italiano Mr non suonava bene) lo chiama per nome – e visto che per gli anglosassoni la cosa equivale al darsi del tu – i verbi sono stati coniugati alla seconda persona singolare.
> 
>  
> 
> Prima di tutto, ciao! Sono LaTuM e traduco per conto di Ariane_DeVere.
> 
> Sono una traduttrice di professione – o qualcosa del genere... c'è la crisi – e quando il lavoro non arriva, tradurre fanfiction è sempre un buon modo per passare il tempo e tenersi in esercizio. Inoltre tradurre dall'inglese è sempre più riposante che tradurre dal tedesco, but still...  
> Ad assistermi nel betaggio c'è AliNephilim che sta frequentando la stessa scuola interpreti dove mi sono laureata io e che mi fa da consulting translator.
> 
>  
> 
> Detto ciò... Questa è _Initially he wanted to be a pilot_.  
>  Vi sono – ovviamente – molteplici riferimenti a Cabin Pressure, ma credo che la trama riesca perfettamente a stare in piedi anche da sola (ho iniziato a seguire Cabin Pressure proprio dopo aver letto questa storia ma devo dire che anche alla prima lettura non era stato difficile stare al passo con le citazioni).
> 
>  
> 
> Ho scelto di lasciare il titolo in originale perché si tratta di un adattamento della famosa frase che pronuncia Mycroft alla fine di A Scandal in Belgravia, solo che – ovviamente – era Initially he wanted to be a pirate... siccome credo che la maggior parte dei lettori segua Sherlock in inglese, lasciare il titolo invariato mi sembrava la scelta più appropriata.


End file.
